Utrata
by Madi92
Summary: Elizabeth wyrusza na misję i zostaje ranna. jednak w czasie rekonwalescencji nie zmaga się tylko z fizycznym bólem, ale również stratą jakiej doświadczyła
1. Chapter 1

-Aktywacja z zewnątrz!- poinformował Chuck, kiedy John wszedł do pomieszczenia kontrolnego wrót. Technik spojrzał na laptop, po czym dodał.- To kod majora Lorne.

-Atlantyda wracamy pod ostrzałem, dr Weir została postrzelona. Holfed nie żyje. Przepuście nas.

-Opuścić przesłonę i wezwać Becketta.- odparł pułkownik, a następnie zbiegł po schodach do wrót. Tymczasem przez horyzont zdarzeń przeszło kilka strzałów oraz major Lorne i jego drużyna. – Co się stało?

-Geni nas zaatakowali…- wytłumaczył kilka sekund później, kiedy sytuacja została opanowana, a wrota zamknięte.

John jednak go nie słuchał, wpatrywał się w porucznika, którego nie znał ani z imienia, ani z nazwiska. Na rękach niósł nieprzytomną Elizabeth, która się wykrwawiała. W tym momencie, do pomieszczenia wbiegła ekipa medyczna. Becket kazał położyć nieprzytomną kobietę na noszach. John przepchał się przez wojskowych, by dojść do swojej szefowej, jednak lekarz odsunął go. Zabrał nieprzytomną kobietę na stój operacyjny do ambulatorium.

-Sir? – zawołał go jakiś głos, pułkownik obrócił się. Nie wiedział, co robić. Za nim stała drużyna, która czekała na odprawę, a Elizabeth… Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Teraz musiał zając się Atlantydą.

-Odprawa za trzy godziny. Możecie odmaszerować majorze.- odparł. Drużyna numer dwa zasalutowała przed nim, a następnie udali się pod prysznice. John rozglądnął się, a następnie skierował się do ambulatorium. Musiał dowiedzieć się co z Elizabeth.

Przebiegł, najszybciej jak potrafił, odległość z pomieszczenia wrót do ambulatorium. Kiedy przybył na miejsce, Beckett i kilka pielęgniarek zajmowało się nieprzytomną Elizabeth. John próbował podejść bliżej stołu operacyjnego, jednak ktoś wyrzucił go za przeźroczystą zasłonę i kazał nie przeszkadzać. Odsunął się wiec na bezpieczną odległość, aby mieć wzgląd na pracę lekarzy. Oparł się o ścianę i osunął na podłogę. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że ona leży kilka metrów dalej i walczy o życie. Starł się nie myśleć o niczym. Wpatrywał się w ścianę.

-Co z dr Weir?- usłyszał znajomy głos. Poniósł wzrok i ujrzał Teylę.

-Nie wiem. Ciągle na stole operacyjnym.- odparł, w tym czasie do pomieszczenia wpadł Ronon i Rodney. Chuck musiał chyba ich poinformować przez radio o stanie Elizabeth.

-Dr Weir jest silna. Wyjdzie z tego.- pocieszył go Ronon, pomagając mu wstać.

John wymusił na sobie uśmiech i jeszcze raz spojrzał przez zasłonę na łóżko gdzie leżała jego szefowa. Nie zwracał uwagi co mówi reszta. Chciał być teraz przy niej, jakoś jej pomóc. Nie chciał jej tracić. Była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, mimo iż od pewnego czasu łączyło ich także wspólne łóżko. Nie wiedział czy ona także odwzajemnia jego uczucia, ale z jego strony to było cos więcej niż przyjaźń, coś więcej niż tylko seks. Nie mógł jej teraz stracić, nie w taki sposób, nie kiedy byli ze sobą skłóceni. Kochał ją i chciał być z nią. Nigdy nie wyznał jej co czuł, nie wiedział dlaczego. Może bał się, że jego uczucie zmieni ich relacje. Przecież nie wiedział, czy ona czuje to samo. Sypiali ze sobą, fakt. Ale bardziej polegało to na uprawianiu seksu, niż miłości. A przecież ważne było, jak się wtedy czujesz, sama mu to kiedyś powiedziała. Ona była przywódcą ekspedycji, a on jej oficerem wojskowym i zastępcą. Ich związek był wbrew zasadom, wbrew IOA. Więc oboje stwierdzili, że nie mogą być razem, ale przecież byli dorośli i samotni. Dopóki nikt nie wiedział, dopóki było to tajemnicą, mogli swobodnie zaspokajać swoje potrzeby seksualne. Bez zbędnych uczuć. Jednak on żywił do niej uczucia, musiał je ukrywać, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości, która mogłaby kosztować ją utratę pracy, Atlantydy, jej domu oraz jego degradację. I tak złamali już zbyt dużo zasad…

Nie zauważył nawet jak Teyla i Ronon wyprowadzili go z ambulatorium i skierowali do stołówki. Myślami cały czas był przy niej. Wtedy przypomniała mu się sytuacja z dzisiejszego poranka.

* * *

_Elizabeth stanęła na balkonie, który był zakończeniem mostu dzielącego jej biuro od pomieszczania kontrolnego wrót. Obserwowała pułkownika i jego drużynę. Przygotowywali się do wyruszenia na kolejną misję. John odwrócił się i spojrzał w górę. Złapał kontakt wzrokowy z Elizabeth i uśmiechnął się. Kobieta zaczęła się powoli kierować w stronę schodów. Zrobiła kilka kroków stając na samej górze schodów._

_-John. Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? Prywatnie?- zapytała kierując się w jego kierunku._

_-Teraz? Czy to nie może poczekać?- odparł, kiedy wrota otworzył horyzont zdarzeń. _

_-John to ważne. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć…_

_Nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, jeszcze nie teraz. Nie miał ochoty znowu wracać do ich ostatniej rozmowy, kiedy to zignorował jej polecenie. Ich stosunki nadal były przez to napięte. A on nie chciał psuć sobie dnia jej oskarżeniami. Już wolał spędzić go w towarzystwie Rodney'a i jego docinek. Spojrzał na swoją drużynę, która czekała na jego decyzję. Dał im znak do wyruszenia przez wrota, a następnie spojrzał na schodzącą po schodach szefową._

_-Porozmawiamy jutro, chyba, że ty i Lorne wrócicie jeszcze dzisiaj z M8Z 574._

_Nie odpowiedziała, wymusiła tylko na sobie uśmiech po czym odprowadziła go wzrokiem do wrót. _

_-Uważaj na siebie.- powiedziała szeptem, jednak John zanim zniknął za błękitnym horyzontem zdarzeń usłyszał ją. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. „ Zawsze zmartwiona." Wrota zamknęły się._

_

* * *

_

Chciała mu coś powiedzieć, a on jej nie pozwolił. Myśl o tym, że mógł już nigdy się nie dowiedzieć co chciała mu przekazać, usłyszeć jej głosu, czy zobaczyć jak się śmieje z jego żartu, który opowiadał jej kilka razy z rzędu, przysporzyła go o skurcz żołądka. John odwrócił się od swoich przyjaciół i już chciał wrócić do ambulatorium, kiedy przed nim stanął McKay.

-Kirk, żadnej nie przepuścisz. Musiałeś uwieść nawet Elizabeth! Co myślałeś, że nie wiem! Widziałem jak wymykasz się z jej kwater o czwartej nad ranem. A teraz ona leży w ambulatorium i umiera. To wszystko twoja wina.- syknął, a następnie minął go szturchając. John odwrócił się i złapał go za rękę.

-To co innego. Ona nie jest zwykłą dziewczyną…

-Masz rację.- przerwał mu.- To Elizabeth, moja przyjaciółka i szefowa ekspedycji. Nie pozwolę ci jej skrzywdzić…

-Rodney nie rozumiesz. Ja ją kocham!- odparł, jednak naukowiec posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

-Proszę cię.- powiedział wyrywając swoje ramię z jego uścisku, a następnie udał się do stolika, gdzie siedziała reszta drużyny.

Pułkownik obrócił się i spojrzał na Ronona i Teylę oraz Rodney'a, którzy usiedli przy stoliku. McKay szepnął im coś, po czym wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Nie czekał długo, pewnie już im przekazał swoje najnowsze odkrycie. John westchnął, nie mógł teraz myśleć o swoich przyjaciołach, zamiast do nich podejść udał się korytarzem w przeciwna stronę. Wszedł do transportera, zawahał się. Nie wybrał ambulatorium. Dotknął panelu sterującego, wskazując mu swój punkt docelowy podróży. Drzwi zamknęły się, a następnie ponownie otworzyły w innym korytarzu. Korytarzu, w którym znajdowały się kwatery. Wyszedł z transportera, rozglądnął się. Był sam. John zrobił krok w przód. Skierował się do kwatery Elizabeth. Kilka minut później stał w jej pokoju. Była to największa kwatera w całej Atlantydzie. Dość przytulna. W powietrzu unosił się zapach jego ukochanej. Duże łóżko na środku pokoju, podświetlane filary wypełnione wodą( znajdowały się w każdej kwaterze, ale tylko w tej nadawały romantyczny nastrój) i pełno szkiców nad łóżkiem oraz leżących na małej szafce przy lampie. „Taa… Elizabeth wspominała, że lubi szkicować. I była w tym nawet dobra" Na podłodze ręcznie tkany dywan, który dostała jako prezent urodzinowy podczas jednych z wypraw negocjacyjnych. W kącie pokoju stał stolik i dwa krzesła. Stół był zajęty raportami z misji. John przeszedł przez pokój i stanął przy oknie, spojrzał na wschodnia część miasta. Następnie odwrócił się, podszedł z powrotem do szafki. Chwycił jeden z jej rysunków i usiadł na łóżku. Przejechał dłonią po jej poduszce, a następnie położył się. To pomieszczenie było przepełnione nią oraz ich wspólnymi chwilami tutaj spędzonymi. John zatracił się w nich.

-Pułkownik Sheppard do ambulatorium.- rozległ się głos w jego radiu pół godziny później.

John momentalnie wyskoczył z łóżka. Podszedł do wyjścia, przejechał ręką po panelu i drzwi się otworzyły. Wyszedł na korytarz i biegiem udał się do transportera, który przeniósł go na inny poziom. Przebiegł korytarz i wpadł do pomieszczenia lekarskiego, o nie mało przewracając Carsona.

-Spokojnie synu.- odparł dr Beckett. Nie czekając na słowa pułkownika kontynuował.- Elizabeth została poważnie postrzelona. Udało nam się wyciągnąć kulę i zatrzymać krwawienie. Jej stan jest stabilny. Odzyskała już przytomność, teraz śpi.- odparł i zobaczył zmartwienie w oczach Johna. Widział jak bardzo chce usiąść przy niej.

-Mogę ją zobaczyć?

-Tak, ale pułkowniku.- zatrzymał go.- Proszę zachować ostrożność. Martwi mnie jej stan psychiczny. W dodatku jest bardzo słaba.

-Czy…- urwał, kiedy Beckett zniknął w swoim biurze.

John skierował się w stronę Elizabeth. Odsunął zasłonę odseparowującą ją od reszty ambulatorium. Wziął krzesło i usiadł przy niej. Chwycił ją za rękę i spojrzał na jej bladą twarz, na którą opadało kilka brązowych loczków. Wyglądała tak ślicznie, nawet kiedy była nieprzytomna. Odetchnął z ulgą, że najgorsze ma już za sobą. Delikatnie przesunął swoim kciukiem po jej ręce.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak się o ciebie martwiłem. Nie rób mi tego nigdy więcej Lizzy. - Pocałował koniuszki jej palców, a następnie pogłaskał jej włosy. Chciał przy niej zostać, jednak czekały go inne obowiązki. Miał miasto do prowadzenia. Wstał i spojrzał na zegarek. Za chwilę miał odprawę z majorem. Nachylił się do Elizabeth, ponownie pogłaskał ją po włosach i pocałował w czoło. Kiedy się wyprostował, mógłby przysiądź, że na jej twarzy zagościł delikatny uśmiech.- Będę tutaj jak się obudzisz, obiecuję. Odpoczywaj.

John pożegnał ją wzrokiem, a następnie udał się do sali odpraw gdzie już czekała na niego drużyna majora. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł do środka żołnierze zasalutowali. Pułkownik kazał im spocząć, a następnie zajął miejsce przy stole. Wybrał to, które zawsze zajmowała Elizabeth, dzięki temu czuł się bliżej niej. Otworzył raporty z wcześniejszych misji na tej planecie, przejrzał je wzrokiem, a następnie skierował się do podwładnych.

-Zakładam, że planeta była czysta jak na nią przybyliście, więc co do cholery poszło nie tak, że nasz człowiek nie żyje, a dr Weir jest ranna.- po jego głosie major Lorne wywnioskował, że pułkownik był zły. Bardziej zły na to, że Elizabeth leży w ambulatorium, niż że stracili dzisiaj jednego z ludzi. Lorne nabrał powietrza w płuca. Całe miasto szeptało o Elizabeth i Johnie. Lorne nigdy nie przysłuchiwał się plotką, ale sam ostatnio zauważył, że dwójka przywódców jest sobie bardzo bliska. Więc złość pułkownika mogła zostać tak jakby uzasadniona.

-Sir, jeśli mogę.- odparł porucznik, który przeniósł jego dr Weir przez wrota.- Wytłumaczę panu całą sytuację, pułkowniku.

-Mów poruczniku.- odparł John i wygodnie się rozsiadł. „To będzie długa odprawa." Pomyślał.

* * *

_Major podążał razem z porucznikiem za dr Weir oraz wysłannikiem miejscowego ludu, z którym przyszli negocjować w kierunku wioski. Zostali zaproszeni na święto zbiorów, co oznaczało, że negocjacje zostaną przedłużone do dnia jutrzejszego, a może i nawet dłużej. Reszta drużyny majora podążała za nimi w odległości kilkuset metrów, mieli oni ubezpieczać tyły, na wszelki wypadek. Ostrożności nigdy nie za wiele, szczególnie, że chodziło o życie przywódczyni Atlantydy. Kiedy weszli do wioski powitał ich miejscowy gubernator Odeus oraz jego najstarszy syn._

_-Dr Weir jak mniemam. To przyjemność poznać tak piękną kobietę.- oznajmił Odeus wymieniając powitanie z Elizabeth.- To mój syn Efmon._

_Młodzieniec, około dwudziestu lat skinął głową na powitanie, a następnie poprowadził ich do największej chaty, która miała zostać oddana na czas negocjacji w użytek przybyszów z Atlantydy._

_

* * *

_

-Kolackiev, pułkownika nie interesuje barwny opis wioski, tylko to co stało się potem.

-Nie przerywaj mi.- odparł młody porucznik. John spojrzał na nich, a następnie powiedział.

-Panowie spokój. Lorne mów!

-Dr Weir zaczęła negocjacje z Odeusem. Na planecie zaczęło się ściemniać. Miejscowi zaprosili więc nas do stołu, byśmy przyłączyli się do celebracji udanych zbiorów. Nie mogliśmy więc odmówić i zasiedliśmy z nimi. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy strzały. Porucznik Kolackiev i ja zostaliśmy przy pani doktor. Tymczasem reszta została przeze mnie wysłana na zwiad. Wioska leżała niecałe dziesięć minut od wrót, więc w razie jakichkolwiek utrudnień mieliśmy się ewakuować, taki był plan dr Weir. Sir.

-Poruczniku, co się wydarzyło, kiedy oddaliliście się od wioski?

-Szliśmy przez pole, obok rozciągał się las, sir. Udaliśmy się do wrót, teren wyglądał czysto. Żadnych Wraith ani nikogo innego. Zameldowaliśmy to majorowi, po czym kazał nam wrócić do wioski. Tak też zrobiliśmy, kiedy tam dotarliśmy…

-Sir, zanim dotarli do wioski, dr Weir skończyła negocjacje i razem z Odeusem wyszli z chaty. Rozmawiali, kiedy usłyszeliśmy wystrzał. Wtedy dr Weir upadła na ziemię, zaczęła krwawić.- major Lorne kontynuował.

-Kto wystrzelił?

-Jakiś z miejscowych, sir.-odparł porucznik, na co Kolackiev odpowiedział.

-Nie miejscowy, tylko Geni. Był przebrany za miejscowego. W sumie było ich dwóch i syn Odeusa. Ten cały Efmon nie chciał przymierza z nami, dogadał się jakoś z Geni, miał nas schwytać, a potem oddać nas za C4, sir.- przerwał.- Wdaliśmy się w strzelaninę, Efmon i Geni polegli. Zabrałem dr Weir i na rozkaz majora udaliśmy się do wrót.

-Jednak jeden z Geni zdążył zawiadomić resztę. Najwidoczniej musieli mieć na tej planecie jeden ze swoich bunkrów, bo po drodze do wrót ścigało nas około pięciu czy sześciu ludzi. Strzelali. Holfed dostał, kiedy wybierał adres Atlantydy. Wtedy ja wybrałem odpowiednią sekwencję, przesłałem otworzył się i przeszliśmy, sir.- zakończył major Lorne.

-Dobrze.- odparł John ścigając nogi ze stołu. Spojrzał na zegarek, było grubo po dziewiątej.- Czekam na raporty, jesteście wolni.

Major i jego drużyna zasalutowała, a następnie wyszli z sali odpraw. John pozbierał dokumenty i udał się do gabinetu Elizabeth. Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie kontrolne wrót, które było praktycznie puste. Na posterunku został tylko Chuck, który przeprowadzał jakąś diagnostykę na swoim laptopie. Mężczyzna minął go i wszedł do biura dr Weir. Położył dokumenty na biurku, a następnie okrążył je i stanął za nim. Spojrzał na nie. Było starannie uporządkowane. Przed nim znajdował się tablet, umieszczony, na specjalnej podstawce i podłączony pod klawiaturę. Na lewej stronie stała atosiańska waza, którą podarował jej na urodziny. Obok niej znajdowała się srebrna ramka. John chwycił ją do ręki i poświęcił chwilę na dokładne zbadanie fotografii. Najwidoczniej przedstawiała jej rodzinę. Spojrzał na uśmiechniętą, starszą kobietę, która obejmowała Lizzy. Była bardzo do niej podobna, najwyraźniej to była jej matka. Obok nich znajdował się biały labrador. John uśmiechnął się, jego wzrok powędrował na drugą stronę biurka, gdzie leżały raporty z misji. To przypomniało mu, że wciąż zalegał z robota papierkową. Westchnął, po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Przeszedł przez most zatrzymując się na chwilę w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym. Chuck nadal tam był.

-Gdyby coś się działo będę w ambulatorium.- odparł kierując się do transportera. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przy wyjściu, odwrócił się do technika mówiąc.- Dobranoc Chuck.

Technik skinął głową, tymczasem Sheppard udał się transporterem prosto do ambulatorium. Wszedł do pomieszczenia. Zaczęła się nocna zmiana, więc z całego personelu medycznego na służbie pozostała dr Keller, zastępczyni Carsona oraz dwie pielęgniarki. Keller zajmowała biuro i najwidoczniej nadrabiała papierkowa robotę. John prześlizgnął się niezauważony do osobnego pokoju, który zajmowała Elizabeth. Odwrócił się by zobaczyć czy ktoś go widział. Gdyby pielęgniarka, albo doktor przyłapali go w tym pokoju, miałby nie lada kłopoty. W dodatku wątpił w to, że pozwolą mu czuwać przy Lizzy. Ona miała wypoczywać, co oznaczało zero odwiedzin przez najbliższe kilka dni. John odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zorientował się, że nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, odwrócił się i wtedy ujrzał przed sobą Carsona. Lekarz stał przed nim i spoglądał na niego pytającą miną.

-Pułkowniku, co pan tutaj robi? Czy nie powinien pan być łóżku?- zapytał.

-Ja chciałem sprawdzić jak się czuje Elizabeth.- odparł i wychylił głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na nią przez ramię doktora.

-Nadal śpi. Potrzebuje odpoczynku.- odpowiedział Beckett.

-Mogę z nią posiedzieć?- zapytał i spojrzał na lekarza. Carson nie był zbyt zadowolony, westchnął tylko i mijając go wyrzekł.

- Pięć minut pułkowniku.

John nie zastanawiając się dłużej przysunął do jej łóżka krzesło i usiadł. Chwycił Elizabeth za rękę. Spojrzał na jej spokojną twarz ziewając. Był zmęczony, jednak nie chciał kłaść się do łóżka, nie kiedy ona tutaj leżała. Znalazł sobie bardziej wygodną pozycję. Kilka minut później zasnął z głową na jej nogach.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Poczuł uścisk i podniósł głowę z jej kolan. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na zegarek. Była piata rano. „Widocznie Carson zapomniał o nim, albo nie chciał go budzić." Mężczyzna przeniósł swój wzrok na nią, Elizabeth nie spała. Była blada, jednak słabo się uśmiechała w jego stronę.

-Hej.- wyszeptała.

-Hej.- John przetarł oczy, po czym wstał z krzesła rozprostowując nogi. Podszedł do niej i pocałował w czoło- Jak się czujesz?

-Dobrze.- skłamała. Wcale nie czułą się dobrze. Było jej słabo, w dodatku nie potrafiła się ruszyć, jej mięśnie były obolałe. Do tego jeszcze poczuła ognisty ból w okolicach pępka. Podniosła rękę i delikatnie położyła ją na brzuchu.

-Zostałaś postrzelona. Beckett wyciągnął kulę, ale straciłaś dużo krwi.- odpowiedział John. Elizabeth nieudolnie próbowała się podciągnąć na łóżku, aby zająć bardziej komfortową pozycję. Spowodowało to nasilenie bólu brzucha. Kobieta zmrużyła powieki i zmarszczyła nos. Tymczasem do pokoju wszedł Carson.

-Dzień dobry moja droga.- uprzejmie powitał ją doktor, a następnie podszedł do aparatury, do której była podłączona.- Jak się czujesz?

-Przeżyję, chyba.- uśmiechnęła się. Beckett sprawdził jej wyniki, a następnie odwrócił się do Johna.

-Pułkowniku zostawi nas pan samych. Myślę, że przydałby się panu prysznic, a ja chcę porozmawiać z Elizabeth na osobności.- odparł. John skrzywił się.- Mam zrobić z tego rozkaz lekarski!

-No dobrze. Wrócę za godzinę.

-Nie! Mówiłem już, że ta pacjentka nie przyjmuje gości do odwołania. Musi wypoczywać!- Carson zrobił dość poważną minę. Sheppard nie chciał się sprzeczać z lekarzem. Wiedział, że Beckett ma rację. Odpuścił. Uśmiechnął się do Elizabeth życząc jej szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia, a następnie udał się do swojej kwatery. Doktor Beckett upewnił się, że ambulatorium jest puste, następnie usiadł przy dr Weir.- A teraz powiedz mi jak się naprawdę czujesz. Nie uwierzę, że dobrze! Pamiętaj, że jeśli będziesz mnie okłamywać nie wypuszczę cię stąd tak szybko.

-Ok.- spuściła wzrok.- Słabo mi i wszystko mnie boli.

-Nic dziwnego, straciłaś dużo krwi, a rana pooperacyjna jest dość świeża. Potrzeba czasu, żeby się zagoiła. I tak jestem zdziwiony, że tak szybko wracasz do sił.- uśmiechnął się.- Podam ci coś na ból. Za dwa, trzy dni nie będziesz go odczuwać.- odparł wstając. Okrążył łóżku udając się do drugiej sali. Przy wyjściu zatrzymał go cichy głos Elizabeth.

-Czy… Carson… czy…- nie umiała wydusić z siebie słowa. Położyła dłonie na brzuchu. Carson nie musiał usłyszeć tego z jej ust, wiedział o co chciała zapytać. Westchnął. Opuścił głowę. Musiał to zrobić, zasługiwała na prawdę. Zmusił siebie, aby spojrzeć jej w oczy.

-Bardzo mi przykro kochana. Nie udało nam się go uratować.- odparł. Poczuł jej ból, jej stratę. Usunął się do drugiego pomieszczenia w całkowitej ciszy. Nie znał słów, które mogły ja pocieszyć. Usłyszał tylko jej płacz.

* * *

_To był jeden z tych dni, kiedy pękała jej głowa. Skończyła czytać raporty, udało jej się nawet przetłumaczyć tekst z artefaktu, który wcześniej przyniósł jej Rodney. Wyłączyła komputer, a następnie opuściła biuro. Weszła do pomieszczenia kontrolnego wrót i oznajmiła technikom, że wybiera się do Carsona. Skierowała się do najbliższego transportera, wtedy usłyszała za sobą głos. Odwróciła się. Przed nią stał dr Zelenka z tabletem w ręce._

_-Dr Weir. Musi pani to zobaczyć. _

_-Słucham cię Radek.- odpowiedziała przybierając rolę przywódcy ekspedycji, zawsze spokojnej i opanowanej dr Weir, a nie zmęczonej kobiety z okropna migrena, którą teraz była._

_-Skalkulowaliśmy potrzebne obliczenia, aby uruchomić najnowszą konsolę, którą znaleźliśmy…- tłumaczył Zelenka, jednak Elizabeth nie potrafiła się skupić na jego wypowiedzieli. Jej głowa pękała z bólu. Podniosła prawą dłoń do skroni i rozmasowała je. Czech pokazał jej jakieś obliczenia i wykresy na swoim przenośnym komputerze.-Dzięki tej konsoli będziemy w stanie…_

_-Dr Weir do sali wrót. – rozległ się głos w jej słuchawce._

_-Przepraszam cię Radek, załatwimy to później.- odparła, a następnie dotknęła słuchawki kierując swoje słowa do niej.- Co się dzieje?_

_-Mamy tunel przychodzący._

_-Już idę.- odparła i powrotem skierowała się do pomieszczenia kontrolnego wrót. Kilka sekund później była na miejscu. Stanęła przy Chucku._

_-Otrzymuję kod.- odparł jeden z techników, a następnie dodał.- To pułkownik Sheppard._

_-Wreszcie.- uśmiechnęła się. John i jego drużyna jak zwykle się spóźniali, wprawdzie tylko kilka minut, ale zaczynała się o nich martwić.- Opuścić osłonę._

_Wydała rozkaz technikom, a sama powoli zaczęła schodzić ze schodów, by osobiście przywitać przyjaciół. Kiedy stanęła u podnóża schodów delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Zrobiła krok w przód. _

_Elizabeth powoli otworzyła oczy. Była w ambulatorium, jej głowa nadal niemiłosiernie pękała z bólu. Przy niej stał Carson. Powoli podniosła się, jednak doktor kazał jej się położyć._

_- Co się stało?- zapytała, podczas, gdy Carson mierzył jej ciśnienie._

_-Zemdlałaś przy wrotach. Jak się czujesz?_

_-Dobrze. Chociaż nadal pęka mi głowa._

_-Kiedy ostatni raz spałaś?- zapytał Carson spoglądając na wyniki.- I jadłaś?_

_-Wczoraj.- odpowiedziała i spojrzała na doktora, nie był zbytnio przekonany tą odpowiedzią.- No dobrze przed wczoraj._

_-Elizabeth musisz o siebie dbać. Miałaś wypoczywać i stanowczo mniej pracować._

_-Carson, ale jest tyle rzeczy do zrobienia, ja…_

_-Moja droga, praca zaczeka, będzie na biurku następnego dnia.- przerwał jej doktor.- Nie możesz całej nocy spędzać przy papierach. Twój organizm potrzebuje odpoczynku i pokarmu. Zwłaszcza teraz.- uśmiechnął się do niej i chwycił za rękę._

_-Słucham?- przekręciła głowę i uniosła prawą brew.- Co oznacza zwłaszcza teraz?_

_-Przeprowadziłem parę testów. Wykazały, że jesteś w 2-3 tygodniu ciąży.- wyrzekł swoim słodkim akcentem i uśmiechnął się do kobiety, siadając na krawędzi jej łóżka.- Czy on… on jest ojcem?- zapytał. Carson był lekarzem, ale potrafił dobrze obserwować. Elizabeth nie miała wątpliwości, że jej przyjaciel zna jej tajemnicę. _

_-Carson nie mów mu dobrze.- powiedziała zatrzymując go w drzwiach._

_- Twój sekret jest bezpieczny. Prześpij się trochę, potrzebujesz snu. Porozmawiamy potem.- odparł i wyszedł zostawiając ja samą. Elizabeth osunęła się w dół lóżka, następnie przewróciła na lewy bok. Powoli przesunęła swoją rękę w dół brzucha. Zrobiła to tak delikatnie, iż praktycznie ledwo dotykała swojej skóry. Położyła rękę na brzuchu i przesunęła po nim kciuk. Była w ciąży. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Teraz, kiedy walczyli z Wraith, kiedy była w innej galaktyce. To nie była odpowiednia chwila. Nie wiedziała nawet czy on chce tego dziecka, nie wiedziała nawet czy on żywi do niej jakieś uczucia. Nie chciała o tym myśleć. Jej głowa nadal pękała z bólu, podczas gdy jej ciało zaczęło się odprężać pod ciepłą kołdrą. Ułożyła się wygodnie i przygotowała do snu, który nadszedł krótko po tym jak zamknęła oczy.

* * *

_

Obudziła się w swojej kwaterze. Znowu miała ten sen. Śnił jej się dzień, w którym dowiedziała się, że spodziewa się dziecka. Dzień, który miał miejsce przeszło trzy tygodnie temu. Elizabeth przetarła powieki, po czym powoli wstała siadając na łóżku. Carson wypisał ją przed wczoraj. Minął tydzień od operacji. Jej rana powoli się goiła, czasami jeszcze odczuwała lekki ból. Odgarnęła włosy do tyłu, a następnie oświeciła lampkę, która rozświetliła mrok pokoju spowodowany zaślepieniem okna ciemną zasłoną. Chwyciła leżący na szafce zegarek, który kiedyś należał do jej ojca, a który matka podarowała jej przed podróżą. Sprawdziła godzinę. Było grubo po czternastej. Odłożyła go na miejsce, po czym z powrotem położyła się do łóżka. Nie chciała nigdzie wychodzić, nie chciała nikogo widzieć, a zwłaszcza Johna. Skuliła się w kłębek i przytuliła się do mokrej od łez poduszki. Nie umiała sobie poradzić z tą stratą. Fakt, kiedy dowiedziała się o ciąży, nie była pewna czy chce tego dziecka, nie byłą pewna, czy to odpowiedni moment, czy da sobie radę i najważniejsze, czy John będzie chciał zostać ojcem. Teraz to było nie ważne. Dziecko nie żyło. A jej przyszło uporać się z jego stratą. Była w tym całkowicie osamotniona. Łzy spłynęły jej po policzku. Nie czuła nic, jej ciało i umysł przeszywał tylko ból oraz pustka.

John podszedł do stolika, gdzie siedzieli jego przyjaciele. Położył tacę z jedzeniem na stole, a następnie usiadł na wolnym miejscu. Rodney nadal się do niego nie odzywał, a on nie miał ochoty prowokować kłótni. Chwycił o ręki sztućce i rozpoczął swój lunch.

-Pułkownik Sheppard do sali odpraw.- usłyszał głos w swoim radiu i zaklął pod nosem. „Nawet nie pozwolą człowiekowi zjeść!"

-Co się dzieje?- odparł.

-Drużyna naukowców czeka na odprawę. Chodzi o…

-Dlaczego dr Weir się ty nie zajmie?- przerwał mu głos niezbyt zadowolonego pułkownika.

-Nie potrafimy się z nią skontaktować, sir.

-Już idę.- odpowiedział, następnie chwycił tacę z lunchem i udał się do transportera. Kilka minut później wszedł do pomieszczenia kontrolnego wrót.- Uruchomcie sensory. Niech sprawdzą kwaterę dr Weir. Jak ją znajdziecie powiadomcie mnie, będę w sali odpraw.

„Cokolwiek się stanie, musisz być silna Liz. Nie możesz okazywać lęku i słabości. Podczas negocjacji to może cię zniszczyć. Nigdy nie pokazuj swojemu wrogowi uczuć, bo on może to wykorzystać przeciwko tobie. Pamiętaj o tym, zawsze. Nie ważne co się stanie, musisz być silna!" słowa jej ojca rozbrzmiały w jej głowie. Kobieta otworzyła swoje spuchnięte od płaczu oczy i spojrzała przed siebie. Nie pamiętała dokładnie dnia, w którym jej to powiedział. Wspomnienie było zamglone. Miała wtedy może siedem lub osiem lat. Wtedy rozmawiała z ojcem po raz ostatni. To wtedy postanowiła, że pójdzie w jego ślady, zostanie negocjatorem, dyplomatą. Wspomnienie z dzieciństwa, zamglona twarz jej zmarłego ojca zmusiła ją do wstania z łóżka.

„Jestem szefową ekspedycji. Miasto powinno być na pierwszym miejscu. Moje personalne odczucia nie mogą mi przeszkadzać w pracy. Poradzę sobie… będę silna!" Elizabeth usiadła, otarła łzy. Powoli wstała. Owinęła się leżącym na łóżku kocem, a następnie weszła do łazienki. Spojrzała w lustro. Wyglądała i czuła się okropnie. Przemyła twarz zimną woda, a następnie chwyciła leżące na małej szafeczce kosmetyki. Zrobiła pełny makijaż twarzy, aby ukryć męczenie. Odwróciła się na pięcie, skierowała do szafy. Wyciągnęła czystą bieliznę oraz czarny sweterek. Przebrała się.

John siedział w sali odpraw i próbował przynajmniej udawać , że słuchać naukowców, którzy wcześniej wrócili z M2A 162. Nie był zbyt zainteresowany paprotkami i kwiatkami, które dawno wyginęły na ziemi, a tam rozwijały się w trudnych warunkach klimatycznych. Jego wzrok wędrował po nagich ramionach ich najnowszego nabytku. Nowej pani botanik, która przybyła około trzech tygodni temu na Dedalu. Nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie jej imienia. „ Ines… nie chyba Isabell..Isa… Isa… Clarysa… tak na pewno nazywała się …"

-Mówił pan coś pułkowniku?- odezwała się trzepocząc w jego stronę rzęsami. „Chwila, czy ona ze mną flirtuje?" spojrzał na nią. Długie, gęste czarne włosy, latynoska karnacja, brązowe oczy, pełne malinowe usta i najdłuższe nogi jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Nie żeby jakoś go specjalnie pociągała. Była ładna, nawet bardo, ale przy Elizabeth była jedną z tych dziewczyn, które samotnie stoją pod ścianą na balu maturalnym i czekają, aż jakiś chłopak poderwie je do tańca. „ Tak, definitywnie ona ze mną flirtuje!" uśmiechnął się do niej. „ A ja nie mam nic przeciwko adoracji ze strony pięknej kobiety!"

-Jesteście wolni.- odparł i spoglądał jak naukowcy wychodzą z pomieszczenia.- Clarysa?- zawołał latynoską panią doktor. Zatrzymała się przy wyjściu i spoglądnęła na pułkownika. - Co powiesz na lunch?

Elizabeth siedziała w swoim biurze. Nie miała dużo pracy. John pod jej nieobecność wykonał całą zaległą robotę papierkową. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o Johnie, chociaż nadal nie była pewna, czy jest w stanie się z nim spotkać. Kochała go, bez wątpienia, ale nie mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy i powiedzieć prawdę. Powiedzieć, że straciła ich dziecko zanim zdążyła wyznać mu, że będzie ojcem. Nie wiedziała jak zareaguje, nie wiedziała przecież, czy chciałby być ojcem. Nie wiedziała nawet czy mu na niej zależy, czy chodzi tyko o seks. Rozglądnęła się po biurze. „Może i John wykonał robotę papierkową, ale przede mną napisanie raportu dla IOA. Tak, to trochę zajmie. Może zacznę od… od kawy." Wstała, opuściła swoje biuro i udała się do transportera. Weszła do stołówki. Podeszłą do ekspresu z kawą i nalała sobie pełen kubek ulubionego napoju, następnie skierowała się do transportera. Przeszła kilka kroków, kiedy usłyszała znajomy głos. Znajomy śmiech. „John." Odwróciła się i zobaczyła swojego drugo dowodzącego razem z ciemnowłosą latynoską. Byli wyraźnie zadowoleni ze swojego towarzystwa. John coś jej opowiadał. Ona zalotnie się do niego uśmiechała. Elizabeth poczuła jak skacze jej ciśnienie. Widok Johna, jej Johna z inną kobieta przypawał ją o mdłości. Latynoska położyła swoją dłoń na jego ręce, a on ścisnął ją, a potem dotknął swoimi wargami. Elizabeth poczuła ukłucie bólu. Jej oczy napełniły się łzami. „ O nie! Nie będę płakać, nie przed nimi wszystkimi, nie przed nim. Jestem silna!" Odwróciła się i wpadła na Rodney'a o mało nie oblewając go kawą.

-Elizabeth.- uśmiechnął się do niej.- Jak się czujesz?- zapytał i przyjrzał się przyjaciółce. Nie wyglądała na zbyt szczęśliwą. „ Chwila czy to, czy… czy ona płacze? Nie to nie możliwe. Elizabeth? Nie!" – Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak, ja.. ja tylko wpadłam po kawę.- uniosła kubek w górę i zmusiła się do uśmiechu. Zrobiła krok w prawo i podeszła do transportera. Weszła do środka i zniknęła.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Rodney spoglądał jeszcze chwilkę na transporter, następnie odwrócił się, przypominając sobie po co w pierwszej kolejności tutaj przyszedł. Potrzebował kawy. Zrobił krok do przodu i wtedy zauważył Johna i nową panią botanik. Dr Clarysę jakoś tam. Trzymali się za ręce i jedli razem lunch. „No tak! To wyjaśnia wszystko!" Rodney podszedł do nich bliżej. Stanął nad ich stolikiem i odchrząknął, zmuszając Johna aby na niego spojrzał. Kiedy pułkownik to zrobił, naukowiec posłał mu jedno ze swoich spojrzeń „nie- zadzieraj- ze- mną".

-Ze wszystkich kobiet w dwóch galaktykach musiałeś skrzywdzić właśnie ją?- odparł. Clarysa spojrzała na Rodney'a a następnie na Johna, który wydawał się rozumieć co do niego mówi dr McKay.

- Rodney?- spróbował udawać zaskoczonego.

-Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi! Żadnej nie przepuścisz, prawda kapitanie Kirk? Wdziała was.- odparł pogardliwym tonem. Nie czekał, aż Sheppard mu odpowie. Odwrócił się i wyszedł. John spojrzał na naukowca, następnie przeprosił zdezorientowaną Clarysę i udał się w głąb korytarza.

Jak tylko weszła do biura położyła kawę na biurku i usiadła w obrotowym krześle, nadal powstrzymując się od płaczu. Nie mogła się temu dziwić. Nie była z nim od kilku tygodni. Najpierw kłótnia, potem wypadek, a teraz… Nic dziwnego, że znalazł sobie pocieszenie. Znała jego reputację, był jednym z tych pilocików, zwolennikiem przygody na jedną noc, nie zdolnym do utrzymania związku dłużej niż tydzień „kapitan Kirk" jak to tytułował go Rodney. „Elizabeth co się z tobą dzieje?" Spojrzała na stojące na biurku zdjęcie jej matki, Sedge'a oraz jej. Chwyciła je do ręki i obróciła krzesło tyłem do drzwi. Położyła dłoń na fotografii. „Mamo przepraszam. Znowu cię zawiodłam!" powiedziała po cichu.

Łzy spłynęły jej po policzku. Nie wiedziała dlaczego płacze. Przez Johna? Przez utratę ciąży? Zatraciła się. Wszystkie wspomnienia, pragnienia oraz emocje, które ukrywała, teraz dały o sobie znać. Kochała go. Dłużej nie mogła tego ukrywać. Zrozumiała to dopiero teraz. W momencie, kiedy go utraciła na rzecz innej kobiety. Wyjątkowo pięknej kobiety. „Liz weź się w garść. Naprawdę myślałaś, że mężczyzna taki jak John Sheppard, przystojny, zabawny z tymi swoimi zawsze rozczochranymi, aczkolwiek uroczymi włosami i słodkimi oczami mógłby cię kochać? Ciebie! Nudną panią doktor, dyplomatę, zimną kobietę, która płynnie włada pięcioma i pół językami? Opamiętaj się! On nie jest, nigdy nie był i nigdy nie będzie mężczyzna dla ciebie. Nie potrafisz go uszczęśliwić! Co ty możesz mu zaoferować? Nawet jego dziecka nie potrafiłaś utrzymać przy życiu!"

John szybkim marszem udał się za Rodney'em korytarzem prowadzącym w stronę laboratorium naukowca. Kiedy tam dotarł zastał w pomieszczeniu jedynie doktora Zelenkę. Nie wszedł, było to bezcelowe, skoro McKaya i tak tam nie było. Udał się dalej, wywołując w tym samym czasie przyjaciela przez radio. Bezskutecznie. Nagle Rodney zapadł się pod ziemię, to było dziwne. John nie zwracając uwagi na resztę personelu Atlantydy skierował się do najbliższego transportera. Wszedł do środka, spojrzał na panel i chwilę się zastanowił. Następnie wybrał jeden z zaznaczonych punktów. Drzwi transportera zamknęły się. Błysk. Następnie otworzyły się w innym korytarzu. John wyszedł z transportera i stanął w okrągłej sali korytarza. Rozglądnął się. Była pusta. Na pierwszy rzut oka. Jednak on wiedział, że Rodney musiał gdzieś tu być. Do tej części miasta nikt nie przychodził, nadal nie była do końca sprawna po zalaniu. Jednak była to ta część miasta w której znajdowało się sekretne pomieszczenie Rodney'a, pomieszczenie o którym wiedział tylko John.

-Rodney jesteś tam?- pułkownik uruchomił radio. Zrobił kilka kroków w przód okrążając przy tym filary z wodą podtrzymujące sufit. Jego radio nie odpowiedziało. Westchnął.

- McKay? Samantha Carter czeka na ciebie w laboratorium. Naga.- powiedział rozglądając się.

-Naprawdę?- usłyszał za sobą głos. Odwrócił się z uśmieszkiem i zobaczył McKay'a. W jego oczach pojawiła się iskierka nadziei, jednak zniknęła zanim John zdążył cos powiedzieć.- No tak! Mogłem się domyślić, że to zrobisz.- odburknął. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu mijając pułkownika.

-Rodney poczekaj.- John pobiegł za nim. Nie mógł go teraz zgubić.- Musimy porozmawiać.

-O czym? Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia, oprócz tego że jesteś kretynem i jak tylko spotkam Ronona, każę mu cie… Agrh…- Rodney zacisnął pięści.- To nie ze mną powinieneś teraz rozmawiać, tylko z Elizabeth. Powinieneś ją przeprosić, o ile twoje przeprosiny cokolwiek jeszcze znaczą.-odparł. Zatrzymał się na następnie odwrócił się twarzą do Johna.- Jak ty w ogóle możesz twierdzić, że ją kochasz. Czy ty masz w ogóle jakieś pojęcie o miłości? A nie czekaj! Oczywiście, że nie masz! Jesteś kapitanem Kirk!

-Rodney ja ją kocham!

-Czyżby? To dlaczego nie byłeś z nią, tylko z gorącą panią botanik?

-To był tylko… przyjacielski lunch.

-Ta jasne… Przyjacielski lunch.- Rodney uniósł brew. Nie potrafił uwierzyć w głupstwa jakie wygadywał John.- Byłem tam pułkowniku…- zaakcentował jego stopień wojskowy, aby zrozumiał powagę tej konwersacji.-… i nie wyglądało mi to na przyjacielski lunch. Trzymałeś ja za rękę!

-To jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi, Rodney!

-Dla mnie tak! Dla Elizabeth także. Widziała was. A ja widziałem jej wyraz twarzy. To. Ją. Zabolało!

-Rodney… robisz z tego grecką tragedię, wyolbrzymiasz sprawę. Przecież to był tylko lunch, nie spałem z nią! Dobrze wiesz, że ja ko…

-Sheppard daj spokój, ok? Odpuść.- przerwał mu naukowiec.- Nie wmówisz mi, że ją kochasz. Gdyby naprawdę tak było, nie chciałbyś aby cierpiała. Nie uwierzę, że potrafisz pozbyć się swojego drugiego ja, „kapitana Kirka" dla niej. Po prostu ci w to nie uwierzę! Nie jesteś dla niej. Nie jesteś jej wart…- odparł. John opuścił głowę.- Elizabeth zasługuje na kogoś kto jej się poświęci, kto będzie się nią opiekować i kochać ponad wszystko. A ty… ty jesteś… nie jesteś dla niej… nie jesteś jej wart!

-Masz rację.-powiedział po chwili. Podszedł do najbliższej kanapy znajdującej się w korytarzu i usiadł na niej.

-Naprawdę?- Rodney wyprostował się, przybierając pozę genialnego naukowca, którym był, lub za którego się uważał.- Hmmm….

-Masz rację. Nie zasługuję na nią. Kocham ją, chociaż mi nie wierzysz, taka jest prawda. Elizabeth zaczęła mnie unikać od momentu wypadku, nie rozmawia ze mną, a kiedy to robi, zazwyczaj na poziomie zawodowym nie patrzy mi w oczy. Ukrywa coś. Zachowuje się dziwnie. Nie wiem co się z nią dzieje. Carson nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć, trzymał się wersji szoku powypadkowego. Jednak ja wiem, że to nie jest prawda. Coś się w niej zmieniło. Nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić. Ten lunch, Clarysa. Nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Chciałem po prostu zjeść z piękną kobietą. Bez obrazy, ale ile można patrzeć na ciebie i Ronona. Jestem facetem. Potrzebuje damskiego towarzystwa.

-To mnie obraziło!

-Przed wypadkiem pokłóciliśmy się o tą sytuację, kiedy zignorowałem jej rozkaz…

-Tak wiem. Powiedziała mi. Nie była tym bardzo zachwycona.- John spojrzał na Rodney'a, a następnie kontynuował.

-Myślisz, że to może mieć jakiś związek z jej obecnym zachowaniem?

-Nie wiem. Powinieneś z nią porozmawiać. – odparł McKay siadając obok Johna.

-Dzięki.

-Za co?

-Za pokazanie mi jakim kretynem jestem.

-A… nie ma za co, ale to i tak nie oznacza, że nie jestem już na ciebie zły.- odparł i spojrzał na Johna, następnie poklepał go po ramieniu mówiąc.- Chodź! Pomożesz mi z pewnym starożytnym urządzeniem. Porucznik Daniellson i jego drużyna znaleźli je wczoraj z M77 330. Z tego co wiem to do jego uruchomienia potrzebny jest gen ATA. Tylko, że nie wiem dlaczego nie działa na mój…

-McKay!

-Mam zawołać Ronona, aby skopał ci tyłek za Elizabeth, czy pomożesz mi przy tym artefakcie? -John westchnął.

-Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia.- odparł. Nie chciał, aby Ronon skopał mu tyłek, tym bardziej, że miał zamiar porozmawiać z Elizabeth. Nie mógł przecież pojawić się u niej poobijany. Rodney poprowadził Johna w kierunku swojego laboratorium.

W wielkim mieście Przodków zapadł zmrok. Technicy w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym wrót zmienili się z nocną zmianą. Miasto powoli zapadało w sen. John szedł pustym korytarzem w stronę kwater. Miał dość bycia szczurem doświadczanym Rodney'a, dlatego uciekł z jego laboratorium jak tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Chciał porozmawiać z Elizabeth. Spojrzał na zegarek. Było kilka minut po 21. „Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie śpi." Pomyślał stając pod drzwiami jej kwatery. Zapukał. Jednak przez dłuższą chwilę nikt nie odpowiedział. Zapukał ponownie. Znowu cisza. Westchnął. Podniósł rękę do panelu i otworzył drzwi jej kwatery. Wszedł do środka cicho wymawiając jej imię. Drzwi zamknęły się. John wszedł głębiej. Rozglądnął się. Pokój był starannie posprzątany, nie było w nim śladu po jego szefowej. John zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, aby sprawdzić łazienkę. Ta także była pusta. Odwrócił się i wtedy usłyszał jak coś spada na ziemię. Spojrzał za siebie, następnie przykucnął i chwycił do ręki dwa pudełeczka z tabletkami, które wcześniej znajdowały się na małej szafeczce, a teraz leżały na ziemi. Spojrzał na nie. „ Co do cholery? Tabletki nasenne, tabletki antydepresyjne. O co tutaj chodzi?" Odłożył je na szafkę, a następnie chwycił do ręki trzecie opakowanie. Zlustrował je wzrokiem, a następnie przeczytał notkę z opakowania: _„ Dwa razy dziennie po jednej tabletce po posiłku. Dużo snu, mało pracy. To tylko kilka tygodni, ale musisz o siebie dbać. Carson."_ Odłożył opakowanie na półkę i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z łazienki, a następnie z jej kwatery. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Fakt słyszał ostatnio jakieś plotki dotyczące Elizabeth, ale przecież to były tylko ploty, to jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi. „John to tylko witaminy i kilka opakować tabletek. Fakt, że cię unika i dziwnie się zachowuje nie oznacza jeszcze, że … John uspokój się. Lepiej zrobisz, jeśli z nią porozmawiasz!" powiedział do siebie i pobiegł do najbliższego transportera. Wszedł do środka udając się niedaleko pomieszczenia kontrolnego wrót. Wyszedł na korytarz i udał się do biura dr Weir. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do pustego pomieszczenia. Westchnął. „Elizabeth gdzie do diabła jesteś!" . Przeszedł pomieszczenie, wyszedł przez szklane drzwi na most dzielący biuro od kontroli. Minął rozmawiających techników i skierował się w stronę balkonu.

Zauważył ją przez szybę. Stała tam. Nie była sama. Obok niej znajdował się major Lorne. John zatrzymał się i obserwował. Nie chciał przeszkadzać jej w rozmowie.

Lorne chwycił ją za rękę, swoją drugą dłonią uniósł jej podbródek. John stał i przyglądał się. Był lekko zdezorientowany. Nie bardzo wiedział co się dzieje. Obserwował dalej. Rozmawiali o czymś, co nie było przyjemne dla Elizabeth. Mimo, iż szyba była pokryta witrażami, John widział, że Elizabeth nie jest w dobrym nastroju. Wyglądała raczej jakby ją coś trapiło. „Płacze? Ona płacze?" zdziwił się. Wtedy zobaczył jak Lorne ociera jej łzy z policzka. „ Co się o cholery dzieje? To przeze mnie? Ona płacze przeze mnie?". John podniósł wzrok. Evan przytulał Elizabeth, a ona jego. Tego było za wiele! Już chciał wejść na balkon, kiedy zobaczył jak ona odrywa głowę od jego ramienia. Powiedziała coś do majora, łzy znowu spłynęły jej po policzkach. Lorne przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej, a następnie umiejscowił pocałunek na jej głowie. John zacisnął zęby. Miał dość. Wystarczyło mu to co widział. Kochał ją, ale widocznie da niej ich wspólne noce oznaczały tylko seks. Rodney się mylił. To nie on ja skrzywdził, tylko ona jego. To ona popsuła coś co mogło być tak piękne. To ona miała romans. Nie on. To ona spotykała się potajemnie z majorem Lornem! John odwrócił się na pięcie, minął pomieszczenie kontrolne wrót bez słów i udał się przed siebie. Nie bardzo wiedział gdzie idzie. Chciał po prostu zapomnieć. Zapomnieć o widoku jej i Lorna, zapomnieć o niej, o jego miłości do niej. „ Coś ty do cholery ze mną zrobiła!"

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_Balkon, kilka minut wcześniej:_

Elizabeth stała na balkonie. Dłonie spoczywały na balustradzie. Wpatrywała się w gwiazdy, a morska bryza tańczyła wokół jej szyi, rozwiewając brązowe loczki i osuszając spływające łzy z jej policzków. Myślała o dzisiejszym popołudniu. O Johnie, ich dziecku. Położyła swoją prawą dłoń na brzuchu, a następnie pogłaskała go. „ Boże Elizabeth, co ty robisz! John jest szczęśliwy z inną, twoje dziecko nie żyje, a ty masz miasto do prowadzenia. Weź się wreszcie w garść. Jak długo masz zamiar tak żyć? Udając, że możesz cofnąć czas? To się nie stanie! Zabiłaś własne dziecko! Pogódź się z tym! One nie wróci do twego łona, nigdy się nie urodzi. Nigdy nie będziesz mogła go zobaczyć, potrzymać w ramionach. Nigdy nie będziesz matką! Nigdy!" Jej dłoń odskoczyła od jej brzucha. Kobieta przeczesała nią włosy, a następnie położyła na balustradę. Oparł się o nią spoglądając w dół. Było dość wysoko, jakieś piętnaście pięter, mniej więcej. Wyprostowała się, a następnie przerzuciła lewą nogę przez balustradę, siadając na niej. Oparła swoją głowę o jedną z kolumn, które się łączyły z balustradą.

-Dr Weir!- usłyszała jak ktoś ją woła. Otworzyła oczy i szybko otarła łzy. Odwróciła głowę i ujrzała zaniepokojonego majora Lorne'a stojącego przy drzwiach. Kiedy mężczyzna zobaczył, że na niego patrzy, zaczął się zbliżać.- O boże! Ja myślałem…

-Spokojnie majorze, nie zamierzam skakać.- wymusiła na sobie uśmiech.- Coś się stało?

-Nie, nie. Ja tylko.- poniosła prawą brew.- Chodzi o to, że… ja… znaczy… bo chciałbym…

-Do rzeczy majorze!

-No dobrze. Kiedy byliśmy na M8Z 574, kiedy została pani postrzelona…

-Majorze ile razy mam powtarzać. Elizabeth. Zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu.

-Dobrze, proszę p… Elizabeth.- uśmiechnął się podchodząc do balustrady.- A więc kiedy zostałaś postrzelona, kiedy do ciebie podbiegłem, zanim zemdlałaś powiedziałaś coś. Ja nie wiem jak to…

-Evan?

-Wspominałaś coś o dziecku. Powiedziałaś, że mam się zaopiekować twoim dzieckiem.- wyrzucił. Elizabeth spojrzał na majora. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, ale powstrzymała je. Zeszła z balustrady i stanęła obok niego.- Ja chciałbym… bo po mieście chodzą plotki. Ja…

-Jakie plotki?

-Że jesteś w ciąży, Elizabeth.- odparł i spojrzał na dr Weir. Kobieta opuściła głowę, jednak mógł ujrzeć jak łzy spływają jej po policzku. Mężczyzna zbliżył się do niej. Chwycił za rękę, a następnie zmusił ja ,a by na niego spojrzała.- Czy to prawda?

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie musiała. Evan spojrzał w jej czerwone od płaczu oczy. Otarł spływające łzy po policzkach, a następnie przytulił ją do swojego ciała. Ona objęła go, wtulając się w jego szyję i pozwalając swoim łzą wydostać się na światło dzienne.

-Shhh… już dobrze. Jestem przy tobie. Cokolwiek postanowisz, Eizabeth. Jestem twoim przyjacielem. Zaopiekuje się tobą.- położył swoją dłoń na jej włosach. Ona oderwała swoją głowę od jego ramienia i nabrała powietrza w płuca. Podniosła wzrok do góry.

-One nie żyje. Moje dziecko nie żyje. Zabiłam je, na tamtej planecie. Zabiłam! To wszystko moja wina…- rozpłakała się. Major spojrzał na nią. Było mu przykro z jej powodu. Z powodu tragedii jaką teraz przezywała. Miała zostać matką, ale los chciał inaczej. W dodatku obwiniała siebie o zabicie dziecka. Evan ponownie przytulił ją do siebie. Położył swoją dłoń na jej włosach, delikatnie je głaskając. Następnie pocałował jej głowę.

-To nie była twoja wina, Elizabeth!- tylko tyle mógł powiedzieć. Nie wiedział zbytnio co ma uczynić w takiej sytuacji. Ona potrzebowała kogoś kto ją pocieszy, a on mógł być jedynie ramieniem, na którym mogła się wypłakać.- Zaprowadzę cie o kwatery, dobrze?

Nie odpowiedziała. Oderwała się od majora i otarła swoje łzy. Lorne objął ja i razem wyszli z balkonu. Ruszyli w kierunku jej kwatery.

John szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarze Atlantydy. Szedł przed siebie pogrążony w myślach. Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Elizabeth miała innego. Jego serce rozbiło się na tysiące kawałków. Próbował nie myśleć o niej, o ich wspólnych chwilach. Jednak im bardziej chciał o tym zapomnieć, tym mocnej wspomnienia wracały. Kilka minut później znalazł siebie w laboratorium dr Zelenki. Kilka miesięcy wcześniej podsłuchał rozmowę, w której dowiedział się, że Czech posiada kilka butelek alkoholu w swoim laboratorium. John rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, następnie podszedł do jednej z maszyn. Użył całej swojej siły, trochę ją przesunąć, następnie włożył za nią rękę w poszukiwaniach. Przerwał mu głos. Pułkownik wstał, wyciągnął rękę zza maszyny i wytarł ją o spodnie.

-Pułkowniku szuka pan czegoś?- zapytał Radek wchodząc do laboratorium. John przeczesał sterczące włosy, przygryzł dolną wargę i po chwili odpowiedział.

-Słyszałem, że masz wódę. Zastanawiałem się, czy… czy może mógłbyś się podzielić jedną butelką?

-Przykro mi pułkowniku, ale wódka się skończyła, bimber także.- odparł, a John zaklną pod nosem.- Jednakże w kuchni widziałem ostatnio całą butelkę atosiańskiego wina.

-Dzięki Radek.- odparł wybiegając z laboratorium i udając się wprost na stołówkę. Kiedy tam dotarł tonące w mroku pomieszczenie trochę rozjaśniło się. Przeszedł przez nie do kuchni. Rozglądnął się. Znalazł czysty metalowy kubek. Postawił go na blacie, a następnie schylił się do dolnych półek w poszukiwaniu alkoholu. Pusto. Sprawdził górne półki. Jest! Jedna butelka wina od Atosian. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i odkręcił butelkę. Wtedy usłyszał czyjeś kroki. John powoli wychylił głowę za drzwi i zlustrował stołówkę wzrokiem. W najdalszym kącie mesy usiadło kilka osób. Trzy może cztery. Rozmawiali dość cicho, jednak kiedy zorientowali się, że są sami podnieśli głosy. John wrócił do odkorkowywania wina.

-Zaczynamy grę, czy czekamy jeszcze na Leni?

-Nie, ma nocną zmianę, rozdawaj.- Sheppard usłyszał cichy szelest rozdawanych kart, śmiech oraz niczego nie dotycząca rozmowę. Puścił to mimo uszu, nadal męcząc się z korkiem. Minęło trochę czasu zanim otworzył butelkę. Wtedy usłyszał kroki.

-…To Lorne. Major Lorne.- John usłyszał znajomy głos jednego z techników. Wydawał się być lekko zasapany. Pułkownik nalał wina do kubka, a następnie położył butelkę obok. „To może być ciekawe. Brudy o jego podwładnym." Pomyślał. Wyrzucił z głowy obraz majora i Elizabeth, chwycił butelkę wina i zrobił kilka porządnych łyków.

-Co Lorne?- zapytał damski głos.

-To on jest ojcem dziecka.

-Co? Czyjego dziecka? O czym wy mówicie?- dopytywał damski głos. „ Lorne jest ojcem dziecka. To się robi ciekawe!" John zrobił kolejnego łyka wina prosto z butelki, zapominając o stojącym obok pełnym trunku kubku.

-Nie słyszałaś?- zdziwili się pozostali. John natężył słuch. – Dr Weir jest w ciąży i okazuje się, że ojcem dziecka jest major Lorne…- John zakrztusił się winem. „ Lorne i Elizabeth? Dziecko?" Teraz rozumiał, tabletki, witaminy w jej pokoju, jej dziwne zachowanie. Rozmowa z majorem na ich balkonie. Wszystko wróciło. Każda myśl, każde wspomnienie o niej. I obraz jej w ramionach jego drugo dowodzącego. Wszystko ponownie uderzyło go ze zdwojona siłą. Jak mogła mu to zrobić? Dlaczego? Byli przyjaciółmi, sypiali ze sobą. Kochali się. Nie to on ją kochał! A ona tak po prostu go wykorzystała, jego ciało, jego uczucia. Zdradzała go z jego podwładnym!

John nie przysłuchiwał się dalszej rozmowie. Chwycił butelkę wina i zrobił kolejny łyk trunku. Następnie zataczając się zakorkował butelkę i odstawił na miejsce. Chwycił metalowy kubek. Wyszedł z kuchni rozlewając trochę wina na podłogę. Spojrzał na bałagan, po czym usiłując iść prosto minął pochłoniętych grą w pokera i plotkowaniem grupę zgromadzoną na stołówce. Wszedł do transportera. Zajęło mu trochę czasu trafienie placem w punkt na panelu sterowania. Drzwi transportera zamknęły się i otworzyły w innej części miasta. John wyszedł starając się iść prosto przed siebie. Upił trochę alkoholu z kubka, a następnie odbijając się od ścian skierowała się w korytarz po jego prawej stronie.

Elizabeth siedziała na łóżku w swojej kwaterze. Lorne zostawił ją kilka minut temu i zaoferował, że przyniesie jej kubek gorącej czekolady na poprawę humoru. Kobieta chwyciła leżącą na szafce nocnej książkę i ułożywszy się wygodnie na łóżku zaczęła czytać. Musiała zająć czymś swój umysł, aby nie myśleć o dziecku i Johnie. Chwilę później w jej kwaterze rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Elizabeth nieśmiało uśmiechnęła się do siebie i wstała z łóżka. „ To pewnie major." Podniosła rękę do panelu sterującego i otworzyła drzwi. Nie spodziewała się jednak osoby, którą tam zobaczyła.

-J… John?- wyszeptała. Pułkownik minął zdezorientowaną i lekko roztrzęsioną kobietę i wszedł do jej sypialni. Elizabeth zamknęła oczy, wzięła głęboki oddech, następnie odwróciła się na pięcie i spojrzała na Shepparda.

-To wszystko twoja wina. Gdyby nie ty wszystko byłoby w porządku. Rodney…. Clarysa… Mógłbym… To się mi jeszcze nigdy nie przytrafiło, ona… Mówiłem już, że to twoja wina? Nie miałaś prawa. To moje życie, nie miałaś prawa. Gdyby nie ty.. Boże… byłoby lepiej, gdybym cie nigdy nie spotkał. Jesteś podstępną żmiją. Zwykłą szmatą. To wszystko twoja wina! To był twój plan, prawa? Upokorzyć mnie! Przed wszystkimi! Z NIM! Ze wszystkich ludzi to musiał być on? Pewnie się teraz cieszysz, śmiejesz ze mnie, z nim! Z nim! Jesteś najgorszą rzeczą jaka mi sie przytrafiła, jak się przytrafiła tej ekspedycji.

-Słucham!- uniosła swoją prawą brew. Posłała mu to spojrzenie, właśnie to, które potrafiło uciszyć McKay'a oraz zamienić każdego Wraith w wegetarianina- Przestań pułkowniku, będziesz tego żałować!

-Żałować? Żałuje tylko tego, że cie znam. Nawet nie miałaś odwagi powiedzieć mi prawdy w cztery oczy. Prawdy, że jesteś z nim w ciąży!- wyrzucił.

-Ja…- przygryzła dolną wargę. „On myślał, że jestem w ciąży z innym? Co mam teraz zrobić? Powiedzieć mu prawdę? Nie mogę, nie wiem jak…" Nabrała powietrza w płuca i przybrała swoją dobrze wyćwiczoną pokerową twarz. Każde jego słowo bolało ją coraz mocniej, jednak musiała zachować spokój, przynajmniej teraz. Nie mogła mu okazywać słabości.- Powinieneś wyjść , pułkowniku. Wrócić do pokoju i spróbować się…

-Nie możesz mi rozkazywać!- jego gniew wzrastał z każdą sekundą.

-Nie mogę? Ja tutaj dowodzę, gdybyś zapomniał! A ty jesteś pijany, sugeruję, abyś…

-Nie jestem pijany!- podszedł do niej i chwycił za gardło przyciskając do ściany. Elizabeth położyła swoje dłonie na jego ręce, próbując się uwolnić z uścisku. Jej czerwone i zmęczone od płaczu oczy napełniły się strachem. Nigdy przedtem nie bała się jego, tak jak w tej chwili. Nie wiedziała do czego był zdolny. Był na nią wściekły.- Nie! Jestem! Pijany! Ze wszystkich ludzi! Musiałaś jemu ogrzewać łóżko! Kogo jeszcze pieprzyłaś? Carsona? McKay'a? Caldwella? Czy może tylko mnie i Lorne'a!Co! Odpowiedz mi, dziwko!

-J..J… Jo..John. To… boli… ja…- jęknęła usiłując złapać powietrze. Przychodziło jej to z coraz większym trudem. Pułkownik spojrzał na nią. W jej zielonych oczach ujrzał strach. Po raz pierwszy widział, że się boi. Nie miała takiego wyrazu twarzy nawet kiedy siedziała naprzeciwko królowej Wraith. Coś w nim pękło. Bała się go, a jego to przerażało. Nigdy nie chciał, aby się go bała. Poluzował uścisk, a następnie cofnął dłoń. Elizabeth upadła na ziemię. Chwyciła się za gardło, a następnie powoli podniosła głowę napotykając jego palące spojrzenie. John minął ją podchodząc pod drzwi. Otwarł je, odwracając się twarzą do niej. Chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak w ostatniej chwili stwierdził, że to bez sensu. Wyszedł. Zostawiając Elizabeth samą, skuloną i zapłakaną na podłodze.

Szybkim krokiem oddalił się od jej kwatery. Udając się w stronę siłowni. Musiał odreagować. Zataczając się po kilku minutach ( zajęło mu to dłużej niż zazwyczaj) dotarł do transportera. Drzwi otworzyły się i ujrzał majora Lorne'a z kubkiem w dłoni. Major wyszedł z pomieszczenia i stanął naprzeciwko Johna.

-Sir.- major kiwnął głową na widok dowódcy. Od razu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Sheppard był wściekły oraz pijany. Spoglądał na niego spod byka. Następnie minął go bez słowa i wszedł do transportera. Zdziwiony Evan spojrzał na transporter, a następnie ruszył w kierunku kwatery szefowej.

John znalazł siebie stojącego pod drzwiami jednej z kwater w sekcji mieszkalnej C. Oparł się jedną ręką o framugę drzwi, a druga zapukał. Minęła chwila zanim drzwi się otworzyły. John podniósł swój wzrok z ziemi i zobaczył przed sobą ziewającą Clarysę ubraną w krótką, białą, koronkową koszulę nocną i jedwabny granatowy szlafrok. Kobieta, dość zaskoczona jego widokiem słabo uśmiechnęła się, a następnie cicho wypowiedziała jego imię. Sheppard wyprostował się, a następnie ujął jej twarz w obie swoje dłonie i przycisnął swoje usta do jej. Pocałunek był szybki, aczkolwiek namiętny. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, pani botanik wyszeptała mu coś po hiszpański do ucha, a następnie zamknęła jego usta w kolejnym pocałunku. Objęła go za szyję i zmniejszyła dzielącą ich przestrzeń. Weszli w głąb jej kwatery. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi. Nie odrywając ust od siebie, John ściągnął swoją koszulkę, a następnie zaczął ją rozbierać. Kiedy była już całkowicie naga, położyła się na łóżku. John westchnął. Wpatrywał się w jej nagie ciało, zanim nie rozpiął spodni. Ściągnął je razem z bielizną i rzucił w kąt pokoju. Następnie opadł na nagie ciało Clarysy zamykając jej usta na swoich.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth siedział skulona w kącie pokoju. Jej zapłakana twarz była ukryta w jej dłoniach. Myślała o tym co powiedział John. Jego słowa nadal głośno i wyraźnie rozbrzmiewały w jej głowie. „_Jesteś najgorszą rzeczą jaka mi sie przytrafiła… jak się przytrafiła tej ekspedycji."_ Kolejne łzy spłynęły jej po policzku. „Zawiodłam wszystkich, zawiodłam moje dziecko. Zabiłam je! I skrzywdziłam jedyną osobę, na której mi zależało, którą kochałam. Boże, dlaczego…." Jej rozmyślenia przerwał zmartwiony głos majora Lorne'a, który wszedł do jej kwatery chwilę wcześniej.

-Dr Weir?- zapytał, a następnie widząc w jakim stanie jest jego szefowa i przyjaciółka odłożył kubek gorącej czekolady na stolik i podszedł do niej. Przykucnął.- Co się stało?

Cisza. Nawet nie podniosła głowy z kolan, które obejmowała teraz swoimi ramionami, Lorne usłyszał jednak ciche szlochanie i objął ją ramionami, aby zapewnić jej trochę komfortu i pocieszenia. Jej łzy przerodziły się w głośny płacz. Major nie odezwał się, przytulił ją mocniej, dając szanse się wypłakać. Kiedy dziesięć minut później Elizabeth trochę się uspokoiła, wpuścił ją ze swoich objęć i podał chusteczkę oraz kubek ciepłej jeszcze czekolady. Kobieta zrobiła łyka napoju, a następnie otarła łzy i wydmuchała nos.

-To przez niego?- udawała, że nie wie o co mu chodzi.- To przez pułkownika Shepparda?- spojrzała na niego, jednak nie odpowiedziała. Major nie musiał słyszeć tego z jej ust. Był inteligentnym człowiekiem i szybko się zorientowała co się dzieje.- To było jego dziecko? Mam rację?

-Tak… to było jego…- kolejne łzy spłynęły po jej policzku. Zamoczyła swoje usta w napoju, spuściła wzrok na swoje kolana unikając dalszej rozmowy. Major jednak nie dał za wygraną.

-Był tutaj. Nie zaprzeczaj, widziałem go przy transporterze. Był pijany, bardzo pijany. – ujął jej podbródek w swoją dłoń i nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy.- Zrobił ci coś? Wykorzystał, uderzył? Jeśli tak, przysięgam, że pożałuje tego…

-Nie.- skłamała.- On tylko… ja… uh… przyszedł i zaczął… zaczął oskarżać mnie o coś, czego nie zrobiłam… on… powiedział, że jestem najgorszą rzeczą jaka przytrafiła się tej ekspedycji, jaka przytrafiła się jemu.- zrobiła pauzę. Nabrała powietrza w płuca, a następnie opowiedziała majorowi co wydarzyło się podczas jej rozmowy z pułkownikiem. Pominęła oczywiście fakt, że John próbował ją udusić. Wiedziała, że nie był wtedy sobą, a nie chciała, aby ktokolwiek się na nim za to mścił. Za bardzo go kochała, nie mogła pozwolić, aby cierpiał przez nią bardziej niż dotychczas. Kiedy skończyła swoją opowieść, otarła kilka spływających po policzkach łez i spojrzała Lorne'owi w oczy.- Ja go skrzywdziłam… widziałam jak na mnie patrzy, to go zabolało…

-Elizabeth, nie słuchaj go. On nie ma racji, gdyby nie ty ta ekspedycja… ci wszyscy ludzie byliby zagubieni. Jesteś wspaniałym przywódcą, wspaniałą przyjaciółką. Nie znam lepszej osoby od ciebie. Pułkownik nie wiedział co mówi, będzie tego żałować. Jeśli już nie żałuje, postaram się, aby w najbliższym czasie żałował, za wszystko co ci zrobił. I nie wmawiaj sobie, że go skrzywdziłaś, nie obwiniaj się o coś czego nie zrobiłaś.- odpowiedział Evan.

-Ja zabiłam moje dziecko. Jego dziecko. To moja wina!

-Nie, nie zabiłaś go! To Geni, nie ty.-odparł po raz kolejny. Chwycił Liz za rękę i pomógł jej wstać z podłogi. Wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł w stronę łóżka, a następnie posadził ją na nim. Ściągnął jej buty i ułożył jej poduszki do snu. Zapłakana kobieta słabo uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela, a chwilę potem położyła się na łóżku. Przykrył kocem, kiedy zauważył, że dostała gęsiej skórki. Martwił się. Nie chciał, aby jej obecny stan się pogorszył. Niedawno wyszła z ambulatorium, nie powinna tam w najbliższym czasie wracać.- Spróbuj odpocząć. Posiedzę z tobą dopóki nie zaśniesz, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Dr Weir ponownie się uśmiechnęła, pomimo całego smutku i bólu jaki w niej panował. Nie chciała, by Evan się o nią martwił. Postanowiła więc, że przybierze rolę przywódczyni ekspedycji. Major Lorne usiadł przy niej na łóżku, założył jej loczki za lewe ucho. Dokładnie w taki sam sposób jaki robił to John. Wspomnienie ukochanego wróciło. Przymknęła oczy. W tym momencie w słuchawce majora rozległ się głos.

-Major Lorne proszony do sektora trzeciego na poziomie siódmym.

-Zaraz będę. Bez odbioru- odparł do słuchawki. Westchnął wstając z łóżka, spojrzał na skuloną panią doktor.- Spróbuj zasnąć i nie myśl o nim, ani o tym co ci powiedział. Elizabeth, spójrz na mnie. On nie jest wart twoich łez.

Lorne uśmiechnął się do niej, następnie pocałował ją w czoło i skierował się do wyjścia z pokoju. Przy drzwiach jeszcze raz na nią spojrzał. „ Nie zasługiwała na taki los. Powinna być szczęśliwa z mężczyzną, który by ją kochał. Tymczasem ona opłakiwała utratę swojego dziecka i słowa mężczyzny, który kobiety traktował jak zabawki. A niech cię diabli pułkowniku. Skrzywdziłeś osobę, na której tak bardzo mi zależy. Elizabeth cię kocha. Nawet jeżeli sama się do tego nie przyzna, ja to widzę. Widzę jak bardzo cię kocha, bo ja kocham ją tak samo. Sheppard nawet nie wiesz co straciłeś" Wyszedł zostawiając ją samą i wracając do swoich obowiązków.

John obudził się późnym porankiem z okropnym bólem głowy. „ Nigdy więcej nie pij wina z Atos. Daje niezłego kopa!" Przetarł oczy prawą ręką, wtedy poczuł, że coś, a raczej ktoś na nim leży. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył na swojej nagiej klatce piersiowej burze ciemnych włosów. Dotknął ich, jednak nie wydawały mu się znajome. Z pewnością nie były od Elizabeth. „Elizabeth! Miałem z nią porozmawiać. A raczej rozmawiałem." Przypomniał sobie. „ Musiałem naprawdę sporo wypić, bo nie pamiętam jak się tu znalazłem. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie pamiętam za dużo. Byłem z Rodney'em, potem chyba na stołówce i u Elizabeth. Widocznie urywał mi się film." Poruszył się. Nie chciał obudzić śpiącej kobiety. Nie wiedział kim ona była, nie pamiętał. Chciał uniknąć niezręcznej sytuacji. Kiedy jednak zsunął jej burzę włosów ze swojej klatki na poduszkę, owa nieznajoma obudziła się.

-Dzień dobry.- powiedziała ziewając. Otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się w stronę Johna, który nadal znajdował się w łóżku. Przysunęła się bliżej niego i pocałowała. Onieśmielony pułkownik odpowiedział jej pocałunkiem. Kiedy się od siebie oderwali, uśmiechając się włożyła rękę w jego stojące włosy i przeczesała je palcami.- Wczorajszej nocy byłeś cudowny!

Zaniemówił. „ Przespałem się z nią? O nie, nie, nie. Elizabeth. Nie mogłem jej tego zrobić!" John powoli wstał i wyszedł z łóżka. Owinął się prześcieradłem wokół pasa i pozbierał swoje ubrania z ziemi.

-John?- zawołała go leżąca na łóżku latynoska. Sheppard chwycił się za głowę. „ Dlaczego ona tak krzyczy? O Boże musze się pozbyć tego kaca. I to szybko!"

-Słuchaj Clarysa. Było miło, naprawdę…- „Pomimo, iż nic nie pamiętam." Dodał w myślach.-… ale to była pomyłka. Nie może się nigdy więcej powtórzyć. Jesteś piękną kobietą, ale…

-Masz kogoś, tak?- zmrużyła oczy.

-W pewnym sensie. – pomyłaś o swojej zielonookiej szefowe, które pewnie teraz siedzi w swoim biurze i czyta raporty przy kubku kawy.-Tak.

-Więc po co przyszedłeś wczorajszej nocy?- wyszła z łóżka owinięta w drugie prześcieradło. Stanęła naprzeciwko niego z rękami na biodrach. Pułkownik przeczesał włosy ręką i przygryzł dolną wargę.

-Słuchaj ja… byłem pijany, niczego nie pamiętam. Może ty też powinnaś…- nie dokończył, gdyż w tym momencie jej prawa dłoń wylądowała na jego policzku, pozostawiając za sobą czerwony ślad.- Ej… a to za co?

-Por ser un idiota. Pero yo era estúpido.- wymamrotała kierując się do łazienki. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, pozostawiając Shepparda z sinym policzkiem. Pułkownik pozbierał swoje rzeczy z ziemi, ubrał się, a następnie jak najszybciej wyszedł z jej kwatery udając się do własnego pokoju.

Pół godziny później umyty i przebrany w swój mundur siedział na stołówce i jadł śniadanie. Na szczęście pozbył się już kaca. Chociaż i tak wspomnienia z poprzedniego dnia były nadal zamglone. Dzisiaj miał wyruszyć na pierwszą misję pozaplanetarną od wypadku Elizabeth. Wrócił myślami do tamtego dnia, kiedy zobaczył ją ranną. Pamiętał jak się wtedy czuł. Jego przemyślenia przerwał znajomy głos.

-Sheppard!- do stolika podszedł Ronon i Teyla. Usiedli przy pułkowniku ze swoimi tacami. Athosianka zbadała pułkownika wzrokiem, a następnie spojrzała na Satedańczyka.

-Co ci się stało w policzek? Kolejny sparing z Rononem?

-Na mnie nie patrz.- odparł uciekinier, wtedy do stolika podszedł McKay. Usiadł na wolnym miejscu i spojrzał na Johna.

-Widzę, że rozmowa z Elizabeth nie poszła tak jak powinna.-odparł naukowiec ignorując pytające spojrzenia Teyli i Ronona.

-Co? Nie! To od Clarysy.- wyszeptał.

-CO!- wykrzyknął McKay. Cała stołówka ucichła i spojrzała na ich stolik.

-Ciszej!- upomniał go pułkownik. Zrobił łyka wody mineralnej, które znajdowała się przed nim, a następnie nabierając powietrza w płuca powiedział.- Wczoraj wieczorem…

Przerwał mu głos dr Zelenki, który w tym momencie podszedł do ich stolika. Przywitał się ze zgromadzonym, a następnie wślizgnął się na wolne miejsce pomiędzy Teylą a niezadowolonym z jego pojawienia się Rodney'em.

-Chciałeś coś konkretnego Zelenka, czy przyszedłeś poplotkować?- zapytał lekceważąco Rodney. Radek przewrócił oczami. Pokazał mu jakieś dokumenty na swoim przenośnym tablecie. McKay spojrzał na ekran, a następnie wykonał kilka poprawek. Gdy skończył, Czech wstał. Odwrócił się po raz ostatni w stronę SGA-1 mówiąc.

-Tak w ogóle, słyszeliście o czym od wczoraj huczy całe miasto?- zgromadzeni spojrzeli na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Tylko John nie był zainteresowany. Wolał bezcelowo grzebać w jedzeniu.- Dr Weir spodziewa się dziecka majora Lorne'a!- odparł i skierował się ku swojemu laboratorium.

Tymczasem Teyla, Ronon i Rodney wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. Wyglądali na dość zszokowanych wiadomością. John westchnął. Kiedy Zelenka wspomniał o ciąży Elizabeth, momentalnie powróciło jego wspomnienie z ostatniej nocy. Kiedy to stał z butelką wina w kuchni i podsłuchiwał plotkujących techników. John potrzasnął głową. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Wziął głęboki oddech, a chwilę potem wstał odchodząc od stołu. Zostawił zmieszanych przyjaciół samych. Położył tacę na najbliższy wolny stolik i udał się szybkim krokiem w głąb korytarza. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy znalazł się w swojej kwaterze. Usiadł na łóżku, chwycił gitarę do reki i zaczął grać.

Kilkanaście minut później w jego pokoju rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. John zignorował je wracając do gitary.

-Sheppard, wiem, że tam jesteś. Otwórz.- pauza.- Mogę się włamać, jeśli tego chcesz, więc lepiej…- drzwi otworzyły się.

-Czego chcesz McKay?- zapytał sfrustrowany pułkownik. Rodney minął go i wszedł do pokoju. Drzwi zamknęły się. John odwrócił się, a następnie podążył za przyjacielem. Usiadł na łóżku.

-Słuchaj nie jestem w tym dobry. W pocieszaniu. Nigdy nie znałem się na ludziach. Chce tylko powiedzieć, że jest mi przykro.- odparł siadając obok Shepparda.

-Przykro? Dlaczego miałoby ci być przykro? Przecież to nie ty ją zapłodniłeś!

-Słuchaj znam Elizabeth dłużej niż ty. Jestem dość wstrząśnięty myślą, że mogła zrobić coś takiego. Nigdy nie była typem osoby, która… zdradza.

-A jednak…- wstał i skierował się do okna.- Ludzie się zmieniają.

-Kiedy Radek nam powiedział, nie byłeś zaskoczony ta wiadomością. Wiedziałeś wcześniej?- spojrzał na Johna.- Huh?

-Wczoraj wieczorem poszedłem jej poszukać. Chciałem porozmawiać. Powiedzieć jak bardzo ja kocham. Nie było jej w kwaterze, ani w biurze, więc poszedłem na nasz balkon.- uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy balkon obok pomieszczenia kontrolnego wrót zaczął nazywać „ich balkonem". Spędzili tam mnóstwo czasu, razem. Tam po raz pierwszy się pokłócili. To tam po raz pierwszy ją pocałował, zaraz po incydencie z obca świadomością. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy ona tak samo myśli o tym miejscu. Tak magicznym dla niego. – Zobaczyłem ją w objęciach Lorne'a. Potem usłyszałem w mesie, że jest z nim w ciąży. Upiłem się. Rano obudziłem się z Clarysą w łóżku. Doszło między nami do nieporozumienia. Powiedziałem jej, że to była pomyłka, że jest ktoś inny. Wtedy mnie spoliczkowała. Resztę już chyba znasz…

McKay podszedł do przyjaciela i położył swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu. Nie wiedział, co mu odpowiedzieć. Jeszcze wczoraj obwiniał go o zranienie Elizabeth, straszył Rononem, a teraz. Teraz okazało się, że to jego przyjaciółka zraniła Jona. I to w najpodlejszy sposób jaki mógł sobie wyobrazić. Zachodząc w ciążę z jego drugo dowodzącym. Naukowiec poklepał go po ramieniu.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Major Lorne spacerował korytarzem w kierunku stołówki. Skończył swoją służbę kilka godzin temu, jednak nie mógł zasnąć. Nadal miał przed oczami widok bezbronnej i zapłakanej Elizabeth w jego ramionach. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego dowódca jest tak podłym człowiekiem. Nie zasługiwał na uczucie, którym darzyła go dr Weir.

Świadomie bądź też nie skręcił w prawo. Idąc dalej korytarzem znalazł się pod kwaterą Elizabeth. Zapukał, kiedy nikt nie odpowiedział odwrócił się. „Pewnie jest już w biurze i pracuje." Zrobił krok do przodu uruchamiaj w tym samym czasie swoje radio i próbując ją wywołać. Kiedy po drugim razie kobieta nie odpowiedziała, major zaniepokoił się. Podszedł po raz kolejny do drzwi i zapukał. Cisza. Zapukał po raz kolejny.

-Dr Weir? Elizabeth?- Evan podniósł rękę do panelu i otworzył drzwi jej kwatery. Bez zastanowienia wszedł do środka. Oświecił światło i wszedł dalej nadal ją wywołując. Jednak bez skutku. Rozglądnął się. Pokój wyglądał chaotycznie, mimo iż Elizabeth była osobą uporządkowaną. Niepościelone łóżko, na którym leżały szkice oraz raporty. Na ziemi także sterty papierów i laptop. Obok niego rozsypane tabletki oraz jej mundur. Po kobiecie nie było śladu. Major przeszedł przez pokój, odwrócił się i skierował do wyjścia, kiedy usłyszał cichy jęk. Szybko udał się w jego stronę. Kiedy wszedł do łazienki zobaczył na podłodze skuloną dr Weir. Kobieta była półprzytomna i trzęsła się z zimna, mimo iż w pomieszczeniu było bardzo gorąco. Major przykucnął przy niej i sprawdził puls. Był dość słaby. Następnie przyłożył swoją dłoń do jej czoła. Była rozpalona. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej uruchomił swoje radio.- Zespół medyczny do kwatery dr Weir. To pilne!

-Co się stało majorze?- odparł głos Becketta w słuchawce.

-Eliza… Dr Weir jest półprzytomna. Ma wysoką gorączkę i drgawki. – odsapnął.- Myślę, że może mieć wstrząśnienie mózgu. Jej głowa jest cała we krwi, musiała się uderzyć .

-Zaraz tam będę. Nie pozwól jej zasnąć. Beckett bez odbioru.

Evan spojrzał na kobietę, wstał. Chwycił malutki ręczniczek i zmoczył go zimną wodą. Następnie położył go na jej czole. Usiadł przy niej, kładąc jej głowę na swoje kolana.

-Trzymaj się Elizabeth. Dr Beckett zaraz tutaj będzie. – przejechał dłonią po jej włosach. Kobieta otworzyła przymknięte oczy i spojrzała w kierunku majora.

-J..John… przepraszam… ja…- odsapnęła.- Jestem zmęczona.

-Proszę cię tylko nie zasypiaj. Elizabeth!- Lorne delikatnie poklepał ją po policzku.- Elizabeth wszystko będzie w porządku. Tylko nie zasypiaj, proszę. Nie rób mi tego.

-K… Ko… Kocham c… ci… cię… J… Jo… John. Prze… przepra… prze… przepraszam…

-Nie przepraszaj. Nie masz za co. Jak poczujesz się lepiej porozmawiamy, dobrze?- spojrzał na jej twarz. Zobaczył, że cierpiała, nie tylko ze względu na fizyczny ból. Pewnie nadal rozpamiętywała ostatni wieczór, utratę dziecka. Wszystko co ostatnio ją spotkało. Powoli przymknęła powieki.- Elizabeth ja też cię kocham.

-J… John?- zapytała prawie szeptem chwilę później. Była blada i słaba. Spojrzała resztką sił na majora.- Pocałuj mnie. O… ostatni r… raz…

Evan nabrał powietrza w płuca i bez zastanowienia nachylił się zamykając przerwę między nimi pocałunkiem. Nie był ona ani dług, Anie namiętny. Wiedział, ze nie ma siły. Poza tym doskonale zadawał sobie sprawę, że ona nie brała go za majora Evana Lorne'a, którym był, tylko Johna. Johna Shepparda, jego dowódcę. Nie chciał jej wykorzystywać, aby zaspokoić własne pragnienia. Zrobił tylko o to o co go poprosiła, mimo iż wiedział, że nie była w pełni świadoma swoich czynów. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, nieśmiało uśmiechnęła się.

-Z… Zimno m… mi…- odparła cichym głosem i powoli zamknęła powieki. Lorne położył swoje dwa palce na jej szyi, by sprawdzić puls. Nie wyczuwał go. Nie wyczuwał w niej życia.

W tym momencie do jej łazienki wkroczył dr Beckett z personelem medycznym. Spojrzał na Elizabeth, następnie przyłożył do niej stetoskop. Odwrócił się do podwładnych i kazał przygotować defibrylator. Szepnął parę słów do majora, a ten momentalne podniósł się, delikatnie kładąc głowę dr Weir na podłogę. Stanął z boku, aby nie przeszkadzać personelowi medycznemu w ratowaniu jego przyjaciółki. W głębi serca modlił się, aby wszystko było w porządku. Nie chciał je tracić, nie chciał aby cokolwiek się jej stało. Carson i dwie asystujące mu pielęgniarki krzątali się koło Elizabeth robiąc wszystko co w ich mocy. Evan spoglądał na nich. Dr Beckett przyłożył defibrylator do jej klatki piersiowej i wysłał pierwszy impuls. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło. Przygotował się do ponownego użycia urządzenia. „ Boże wiem, że nie jestem zbyt religijny, wiem, że nigdy nie chodziłem do kościoła, rzadko się modliłem. Starałem się być dobrym człowiekiem, pomagać ludziom, ale nie zawsze mi to wychodziło. Teraz mam jednak prośbę. Proszę wysłuchaj mnie. Oddam wszystko, aby jeszcze raz usłyszeć jej śmiech, zobaczyć iskrę i radość w jej oczach Proszę nie zabieraj jej. Ona nie jest niczemu winna, jeśli taka twoja wola ukaż mnie, nie ją. Kocham ją i zrobię dla niej wszystko. Nawet jeśli ona postrzega mnie tylko jako przyjaciela, nie proszę o nic więcej. Pragnę tylko, aby żyła i była szczęśliwa. Proszę…" Modlił się w myślach, przerwał mu głos Carsona.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Jest puls, dzięki bogu. Już myślałem, że cię straciliśmy kochana. - Powiedział doktor do nieprzytomnej kobiety leżącej na ziemi, a potem odwrócił się do swojego zespołu. Podał jednaj z pielęgniarek defibrylator, a następnie powiedział.- Zabierzcie ją do ambulatorium, podłączcie pod kroplówkę i wykonajcie EKG, EEG i tomografię. Prawdopodobnie ma wstrząśnienie mózgu, ale musimy się upewnić, a i sprawdźcie jeszcze ranę postrzałową. Tak wysoka gorączka mogła być spowodowana tylko jakimś zakażeniem.

Personel medyczny podniósł przywódczynię z ziemi i umieścił na wcześniej przygotowanych specjalnych noszach. Następnie szybko udali się z pacjentką do ambulatorium. Kiedy wyszli Beckett skierował się w stronę nadal stojącego nieruchomo majora. Odchrząknął, aby zdobyć jego uwagę.

-Co z nią? Wyjdzie z tego?- zapytał zmartwiony Lorne.

-Mam nadzieję. Jestem tylko lekarzem, nie cudotwórcą, ale jeśli to tylko wstrząśnienie mózgu i niegroźna infekcja po postrzałowa, to tak. Jak najbardziej wyjdzie z tego, chociaż będę się musiał nieźle napocić. A teraz powiedz mi co się wydarzyło. Zacznij od wytłumaczenia mi dlaczego jej szyja jest pokryta czerwonym śladem, jakby ktoś próbował ją udusić!

-Sheppard ty sukin…- urwał, kiedy zobaczył pytające spojrzenie doktora.

-Przepraszam, ale co się w ogóle dzieje. I co ma z tym wspólnego pułkownik Sheppard?- major westchnął, a następnie opowiedział Carsonowi wszystko co wiedział. O misji, negocjacjach, pułapce, Elizabeth proszącej o ratowanie jej dziecka, a nie jej. Starał się niczego nie pominąć. Opowiedział mu o tym jak się dowiedział o plotkach krążących po mieście, o scenie na balkonie, o pijanym Sheppardzie, którego mijał ubiegłej nocy na korytarzu, o rozmowie z Elizabeth. W końcu powiedział mu to co mu wyznała. Powiedział mu, że wiedział o tym, że ona kocha Johna, że straciła jego dziecko. Opowiedział mu wszystko, kończąc na tym jak znalazł ją w łazience trzęsącą się z zimna i gorączką, majaczącą. Powiedział mu nawet o tym jak nazywała go imieniem pułkownika, jak poprosiła, aby ją pocałował. Powiedział mu nawet jak bardzo ją kocha i że zrobi dla niej wszystko. Kiedy skończył wziął głęboki oddech, jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to o jej czerwonym śladzie na szyi. Dlaczego go nie zauważył? Dlaczego mu o nim nie powiedziała? Naprawdę chciała kryć Shepparda? Czy aż tak bardzo go kochała, aby wybaczyć mu wszystko, każdą krzywdę jaką jej wyrządził? Widocznie tak, pomyślał. Dr Weir kochała pułkownika ponad wszystko, była gotowa poświęcić za niego swoje życie, jeśli nadeszłaby taka potrzeba. Wiedział, że z każdym momentem pułkownik Sheppard nie zasługiwał na uczucie jakim darzyła go kobieta. Nawet on, major Evan Lorne nie zasługiwał na nią. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek znajdzie się mężczyzna godny jej miłości. Była wspaniałą kobietą. Piękną, inteligentną, skromną, zaradną, miłą, szanowała ludzi, była zdolna do poświęcenia swojego życia. Była bezinteresowna, dbała o wszystkich, czasami zapominając o sobie. Szczęście innych było dla niej ważniejsze, niż jej własne. Evan był pełen podziwu. Z każdą chwilą szanował ją jeszcze bardziej, nie pragnął niczego więcej, niż chwili kiedy ujrzy ją szczęśliwą, w pełni znaczeniu tego słowa. Kto jak kto, ale ona zasługiwała na to najbardziej.

Wyszedł razem z Beckettem z jej pokoju. Skierowali się do najbliższego transportera. Beckett udał się do ambulatorium, natomiast major do centrali. Musiał powiadomić o zaistniałej sytuacji odpowiednie osoby. Kiedy dotarł do wieży kontrolnej, minął techników na służbie i udał się do sali odpraw. Drzwi się utworzyły, wtedy zobaczył siedzących przy stole Ronona i Teylą. Słabo uśmiechnął się w ich stronę, jednak zazwyczaj przyjaźni przyjaciele odpowiedzieli mu tylko piorunującym spojrzeniem. Lorne podszedł do niech bliżej i siadł przy stole. Po chwili odezwał się.

-Wiem, że pewnie słyszeliście plotki o dr Weir.- odparł spokojnym tonem. Ronon gwałtownie wstał i wycelował do niego ze swojej broni.

-Zapłacisz za to co zrobiłeś Sheppardowi!

-Ronon usiądź. Daj mu coś powiedzieć.- uspokoiła go Teyla zmuszając do ponownego zajęcia miejsca.

-Majorze słyszeliśmy wiele plotek. Ostatnia mówiła chyba, że jest pan ojcem dziecka dr Weir.- odparła.

-Słucham? Ja… ja wytłumaczę… To nie prawda.- powiedział. Teyla uniosła swoją brew, natomiast Ronon nadal mierzył go wzrokiem. Gdyby nie obecność Athosianki, pewnie byłby już nieźle pokiereszowany.- Dr Weir nie spodziewa się mojego dziecka. Nic nas nie łączy, oprócz przyjaźni oczywiście. Prawdą jest, że Elizabeth była w ciąży. Nie. Nie ze mną. Z Sheppardem.

-Co! On o tym wie? I dlaczego mówisz, że była?

-Dr Weir poroniła, gdy została postrzelona na naszej ostatniej misji. Nie powiedziała o dziecku pułkownikowi, tak więc ten nie ma kompletnego pojęcia co się dzieję. I wydaje mi się, że myśli, że to ja jestem…- urwał, następnie wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował.- Dr Weir jest w kiepskim stanie. Właśnie wywieźli ją do ambulatorium.- kiedy to powiedział oby dwoje wojowników zerwało się ze swoich miejsc, jednak Evan szybko przekonał ich, że powinni go najpierw wysłuchać.- Była już w kiepskim stanie kiedy została zwolniona z ambulatorium po operacji, ale teraz… teraz… ehm… jest załamana. Widziała pułkownika z inną, potem jeszcze ta plotka. Kiedy znalazłem ją wczoraj wieczorem zapłakaną w pokoju po rozmowie z pułkownikiem Sheppardem, przeczuwałem, że stanie się coś złego. Boże to wszystko moja wina. Mogłem jej wtedy nie zostawiać samej, gdybym tego nie zrobił nie leżała by teraz w ambulatorium.

-Czy pułkownik Sheppard zrobił coś dr Weir?- zapytała zważając na słowa Teyla. Evan ponownie westchnął, a następnie skrócił im wydarzenia ubiegłej nocy i dzisiejszego poranka.

-Sheppard tego pożałuje!- odparł Ronon sięgając po swoją broń, kiedy tylko major Lorne skończył.

-Nie!- wykrzyknęli praktycznie równocześnie Lorne i Teyla. Athosianka kontynuowała.- Uważam, że powinniśmy zachować to w tajemnicy, szczególnie przed dr McKay'em. Nie chcemy przecież, aby…

-Co zachować w tajemnicy?- przerwał jej głos stojącego w drzwiach Rodney'a i Johna. Major Lorne momentalnie wstał i zasalutował dowódcy. Minęła spora chwila, podczas której panowała cisza. McKay i John weszli do sali odpraw. Usiedli przy stole. Lorne nadal stał.- Zapytałem co chcecie zachować przed nami w tajemnicy!

-Teyla?- John spojrzał na Athosiankę, jednak ta odwróciła wzrok. Nie chciała nic mówić. Przeniósł wzrok na Ronnona, jednak ten także się wykręcił.- Majorze co się dzieje?

-Sir, ja… to nie pańska sprawa, sir.- odparł. John wstał i podszedł do Evana. Stanął naprzeciwko niego i zmierzył wzrokiem.

-Jestem tutaj najwyższy stopniem, co czyni mnie dowódcą! A ty ignorujesz mój bezpośredni rozkaz. Chyba wiesz, co za to grozi. Powtórzę jeszcze raz, bo chyba do ciebie nie dotarło! Co się tu do cholery dzieje i gdzie jest dr Weir!

-Dr Weir nie przyjdzie na odprawę. Jest zajęta, sir.- odparł major stojąc na baczność.

-Więc dlatego wysłała swojego chłopca na posyłki? Nie mogła nas powiadomić osobiście?- zadrwił pułkownik, na co major zmarszczył brwi.

-Uważaj na słowa pułkowniku, bo jak nie…- odparł.

-Bo jak nie to co? Majorze nie jest pan w pozycji mi grozić. A poza tym teraz przegiął już pan kompletnie.- zaśmiał się, następnie skierował się do dwóch żołnierzy z ochrony. Kazał im zabrać majora Lorna do celi pod powodem niesubordynacji względem przełożonego. Kiedy tamta trójka wyszła, John odwrócił się do Teyli i Ronnona. Kobieta pokiwała tylko głową i westchnęła, następnie minęła pułkownika i razem z Ronnonem udała się do wyjścia. Gdy drzwi sali odpraw się otwarły Ronnon wyszedł, a ona odwróciła się do Johna mówiąc.

-Nie musiałeś go wtrącać do wiezienia. John nie możesz wszystkiego wiedzieć. Jemu chodziło o osobistą przysługę. – odparła i stanęła w drzwiach.- A dr Weir leży w ambulatorium. Z twojego powodu.- wyszła zostawiając zmieszanego pułkownika i gapiącego się w niego Rodney'a.

John nie zważając na przyjaciela opuścił salę odpraw i ruszył do najbliższego transportera. Użył go, aby udać się do ambulatorium. Przeszedł korytarz, jednak kiedy dotarł na miejsce zatrzymał go Carson.

-Co z nią?

-Pytasz o stan fizyczny czy psychiczny?- zapytał doktor zastawiając swoim ciałem drzwi do izolatki, w której leżała jego pacjentka. Spojrzał na pułkownika, a gdy ten nie odpowiedział, Carson kontynuował.- Ma niegroźne wstrząśnienie mózgu, musiała się uderzyć w głowę. Do rany postrzałowej wdała się infekcja, właśnie będziemy rozpoczynać operację. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, Elizabeth szybko z tego wyjdzie, jeśli będzie oczywiście chciała.

-A dlaczego by nie miała chcieć?- zapytał.

-Po tym wszystkim co jej zrobiłeś, jeszcze się pytasz? – Carson uniósł brew i spojrzał na zmieszanego Johna.- Lepiej, abyś znalazł sobie jakieś zajęcie, pułkowniku. Nie chcę pana widzieć w ambulatorium przez następnie 48 godzin. Nie będę ryzykować pogorszeniem jej stanu psychicznego, tylko dla tego, że nagle jest ci przykro. Czy to jasne!- John kiwnął głową.- Jak skończę operację, dam panu znać o jej stanie, pułkowniku. Żegnam.- odparł doktor i odwrócił się na pięcie, kierując się w stronę czekających już na niego pielęgniarek.

John stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę. Z każdą sekundą, był bardziej zdezorientowany. Carson nigdy tak się nie zachowywał, do tego jeszcze Teyla i Ronnon, no i Lorne. Major pieprzony Lorne, który zniszczył mu życie. „ Co się tutaj do cholery dzieje, czy to jest jakiś żart? Coś mi się wydaje, że odpowiedź na to pytanie znają tylko trzy osoby, z czego jedna jest nieprzytomna, druga siedzi w więzieniu, a trzecia… no cóż Carson raczej nie powie mi prawdy. Elizabeth za dużo dla niego znaczy. Cholera! Elizabeth! Dlaczego wszyscy oskarżają mnie o coś o czym nie mam pojęcia? Dlaczego po prostu nie mogłaś mi spojrzeć w oczy i powiedzieć o dziecku, czy to naprawdę wyrządziłoby ci krzywdę?... Coś mi się wydaję, że muszę wyciągnąć odpowiedzi na moje pytania od twojego chłopca na posyłki, a jak nie od niego to od Ronona i Teyli. Oni zapewne wiedzą! No może nie od Ronona, ale Teyla prawdopodobnie mi powie. W końcu zawsze chciała, aby wszyscy się dobrze dogadywali." Podrapał się po głowie, a następnie udał się w kierunku celi więziennej. Musiał stawić czoło Lornowi, musiał wiedzieć, co jest grane.

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Sheppard dotarł do celi kilka minut później. Zwolnił ze służby strażników, a następnie zamknął za nimi drzwi. Spojrzał na siedzącego na ziemi Lorna. Nie odezwał się. Po ponad piętnastu minutach obserwacji majora w tej samej pozycji, pułkownik usłyszał cichy szmer. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Nic. Wtedy spojrzał powrotem na Evana. Johnowi zdawało się, że Lorne coś mówi. Odtworzył drzwi celi i wszedł do środka, podszedł do majora. Wtedy zorientował się, że ten się modli. Nie o siebie, tylko o Elizabeth. Dziwne. Nie wiedziałem, że Evan jest taki religijny." Pomyślał i nabrał powietrza w płucach. „Zapewne i tak niczego mi teraz nie powie. Poczekamy do jutra, może zmięknie." Zamknął celę wychodząc i udał się do swojej kwatery. Mimo iż w tej chwili nienawidził Lorna całym sobą, za to że ten zniszczył mu życie. Odebrał jego Elizabeth . To wyczuł, ze coś jest naprawdę nie tak. On się modlił, o jej zdrowie. Carson zachowywał się nieprzyjemnie, a przecież jak długo znał starego doktorka, to ten nigdy nie był zły, albo niemiły. Taki już był Szkot. Przyjazna dusza, ulubieniec wszystkich. Do tego jeszcze Teyla i Ronon. John dotarł do swojej kwatery chwilę później. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, wprost na celującego do niego Ronona i stojącego obok McKay'a.

-Co się dzieje?- zapytał i ostrożnie przesunął się w bok, aby drzwi się zamknęły. Nie chciał, aby ktoś podsłuchał ich konwersację.- Ronon, nie musisz do mnie celować. Odłóż broń.

-Nie!- odparł.

-Jak to nie?- zapytał zdziwiony jego postępowaniem. John widząc, że nie przekona przyjaciela do współpracy spojrzał na McKay'a swoim szczenięcym wzrokiem. Wiedział, że tym spojrzeniem potrafił dużo zdziałać.

-Na mnie nie patrz.- Rodney uniósł ręce w górę.- Myślałem, że jesteś inny, że mogę ci współczuć, bo ona znalazła sobie innego. Niestety źle myślałem. Jesteś zwykłym oszustem, zbyt pewnym siebie, wkurzającym, dziecinnym pilocikiem, dla którego nie liczą się inni i ich uczucia. Musisz wszystkich ranić. Zdobyć każdą kobietę, której zapragniesz lub też nie. By zaspokoić swoje potrzeby. Powiem ci kim naprawdę jesteś! Kirkiem. Kapitanem Kikriem. To wszyto twoja wina, gdybyś wtedy, na Arktyce nie usiadł w tym krześle, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Nie było by problemu, a Elizabeth…

-Powiem ci co by było. Nigdy byś nie został najlepszym naukowcem w tej galaktyce i…- przerwał mu głos McKay'a.

-Pochlebstwa ci nie pomogą. Wiem co jej zrobiłeś, wiem wszystko. I tym razem nie ujdzie ci to płazem!- wykrzyknął i spojrzał na Ronona. Ten nadal celując w Shepparda kazał mu się ruszyć.

Wyszli na korytarz, na szczęście był pusty. Przeszli do najbliższego transportera, którym udali się na skrzydło miasta, gdzie znajdowała się platforma, na której zazwyczaj lądował Dedal i coś co mogło służyć za ogromny basen. John stanął na krańcu platformy uważając aby nie wpaść do wody. Ronnon nadal w niego celował.

-Możesz mi przynajmniej powiedzieć co takiego jej zrobiłem?

-I jeszcze się pytasz!- rzucił opryskliwie Rodney, na co pułkownik się skrzywił.

-Wiesz, ostatnio często słyszę to zdanie i chciałbym w końcu wiedzieć o co MNIE WSZYSCY OSKARŻAJĄ!- wykrzyknął, aby upewnić się, że dobrze go słyszeli.

-Skrzywdziłeś ją, doprowadziłeś do ruiny. Uwiodłeś, a gdy zaspokoiłeś własne potrzeby porzuciłeś! To co jej powiedziałeś zanim poszedłeś do Clarysy naprawdę ją zabolało. Czekaj, jak ty to określiłeś Elizabeth jest najgorszą rzeczą jaka cię spotkała i tą ekspedycję. Uważasz ją za największa pomyłkę!

-Co? Ja…. Ja nigdy bym tak nie powiedział, nie o niej. Elizabeth, mimo tego co mi zrobiła jest…

-Co ci zrobiła!- Odezwał się Ronon.- Powiem ci co ci zrobiła! Zaszła w ciąże!

-Wiem z Lornem.- wtrącił, wtedy McKay i Ronon groźnie na niego spojrzeli.

-Nie! Zaszła w ciążę z tobą! Potem została postrzelona i straciła dziecko. Załamała się, nie powiedziała ci, gdyż nie zwracałeś na nią żadnej uwagi. Żadnej! Dla ciebie przez cały czas liczyła się dobra zabawa i seks. Nic więcej!

-Zastanowiłeś się kiedyś co ona czuje, czy byłeś tak zaaprobowany sobą żeby tego nie zauważyć?- dodał McKay. John stał milcząc. Wpatrywał się w przyjaciół. Nie wierzył własnym uszom. „Naprawdę byłem, aż tak głupi, aby nie zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak. Że Elizabeth się zmieniła od czasu wypadku. To nie mogła być prawda. Dlaczego miałby to wszystko przede mną ukrywać, przecież… O boże! Ja naprawdę byłem taki głupi! Nie interesowałem się, niczym i nikim. Z wyjątkiem Clarysy."- Wezmę to za nie!

-Ta noc, wtedy gdy ja… ja i …. Clarysa…. Czy...- zaczął John po długiej chwili ciszy. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to co zrobił.

-Poszedłeś do niej, pijany i zacząłeś obwiniać o wszystko. Potem nie jestem pewien, Lorne nie chciał mi powiedzieć reszty, ale z tego co wywnioskowałem to dr Weir nie powiedziała mu tego. Chciała cię przez to chronić, ty idioto! Major zorientował się jak wywozili ją do ambulatorium. Próbowałeś ją udusić!

-Ja… O boże.- upadł na kolana. Był żołnierzem, ale teraz był załamanym człowiekiem, który jak się okazało skrzywdził ukochaną. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, jednak powstrzymał je. Nie chciał nikomu okazywać słabości.

-Wstawaj Sheppard! Słyszysz? Wstawaj!- ryknął Ronon, a kiedy John nie wykonał jego polecenia, Satedanin opuścił broń i podszedł do niego bliżej. Chwycił go za ubrania i postawił na nogi, następnie zmusił aby na niego spojrzał. Gdy ten ponownie odmówił, Ronon wymierzył swoją pięść w jego policzek. Twarz Johna odskoczyła z powodu siły uderzenia. Z jego kącika ust i nosa polała się krew. John odwrócił się i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. W zupełności go rozumiał, Elizabeth dała mu dom, nowe życie, schronienie, była dla niego przywódcą, ale i przyjaciółka. Każdy członek ekspedycji oddałby za nią życie, no może z wyjątkiem Kavanhana, ale on nie był uznawany za jednego z nich. Ronon był usprawiedliwiony, a jemu należało się za to co ona musiała wycierpieć.

-Potem było jeszcze gorzej!- ciągnął McKay.- Lorne znalazł ja rano w jej kwaterze, półprzytomną. Próbowała się zabić, przedawkować leki. Rozumiesz?- spojrzał na Johna, który otrzymał kolejny cios, jednak nadal stał na nogach. Rodney wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował.- Zanim straciła przytomność przepraszała cię! P-R-Z-E-P-R-A-S-Z-A-Ł-A C-I-Ę! A ty! Nie zasłużyłeś nawet na to aby ci wybaczyła, nie zasłużyłeś na nic. Na pewno nie na nasz szacunek, nie po tym co jej zrobiłeś.

-Dalej McKay uderz mnie. Zasłużyłem sobie na to!- odparł, kiedy Ronon wreszcie go puścił. Był poobijany i zakrwawiony. Miał przeciętą wargę i najwyraźniej złamany nos, ale nie przejmował się bólem. Jedyne o czym myślał to, że skrzywdził kobietę, którą kochał. Kobietę, która mu zaufała, dała szansę, kiedy wszyscy spisali go na stratę. Tymczasem Rodney podszedł do niego i zmierzył go wzrokiem. John zamknął oczy i przygotował się na uderzenie, które jednak nie nastąpiło. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

-Teraz uruchomisz swoje radio i zwolnisz biednego Lorna z więzienia. Nie zrobił nic złego. A Elizabeth go potrzebuje, potrzebuje człowieka, który się o nią zatroszczy i który szczerze ją kocha.- naukowiec zobaczył jego zmieszany wyraz twarzy.- Tak, major Lorne ją kocha. Szczerze kocha. Nawet ja, największy egoista w dwóch galaktykach to zauważyłem!

John posłusznie wykonał jego polecenie. Gdy upewnił się, że Evan został wypuszczony opuścił wzrok na ziemię. Słyszał tylko jak McKay i Ronon się oddalają. Kiedy zniknęli w drzwiach wyjściowych do miasta, John upadł na ziemię. Łzy spłynęły mu policzkach. „Gdyby nie moja głupota wszystko byłoby porządku. Elizabeth była by sobą. Uśmiechniętą i uroczą przywódczynią, którą wszyscy kochali." Otarł łzy zmieszana z potem oraz krwią. Czuł się okropnie i pewnie nie lepiej wyglądał. „Była w ciąży, ze mną. Spodziewała się mojego dziecka, a kiedy je straciła obwiniała się. O boże, ale jakim ja byłem kretynem. Kocham ja, całym sercem. I pokochałbym to dziecko, boże nawet gdyby było Lorna to bym je pokochał. A teraz? Jest już za późno. Straciliśmy to co było między nami. O ile coś w ogóle był, oprócz seksu. Straciliśmy siebie, straciliśmy dziecko. Elizabeth czy kiedykolwiek mi wybaczysz? Czy jestem godzien twojego przebaczenia?" położył się na brudnej i gorącej od słońca podłodze. Nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym tylko o niej, o tym co się wydarzyło. Jego ból fizyczny nagle przestał istnieć, mimo iż coraz bardziej się nasilał, był niczym w porównaniu z tym co musiała czuć Elizabeth.

Pozbierał się ponad pół godziny później, gdy usłyszał przez radio jak Beckett wzywa do siebie Lorna, Teylę, Ronona i Rodney'a. Zabolała go, że pominął jego, ale rozumiał. Nie był mile widzianym gościem w ambulatorium, a już na pewno nie w pobliżu dr Weir. Wstał i udał się do swojej kwatery, musiał wziąć prysznic i się opatrzyć. Nie miał odwagi udać się po pomoc do Becketta. „Ten za pewne znał całą historię." Wywnioskował po jego dzisiejszym zachowaniu. „Ciekawe ile osób wie." John zniknął w pustym korytarzu Atlantydy, skierował się do transportera, a chwilę później szybkim krokiem, aby nikt go nie zauważył podążał w kierunku swojej kwatery.

* * *

**TBC**

komentarze mile widziane :)


	9. Chapter 9

Gdy dotarł do kwatery, wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi od wewnątrz. Nie chciał, aby mu przeszkadzano. Wyciągnął z szafki czyste ubrania, a następnie udał się do łazienki. Stanął przed lustrem. Wyglądał okropnie, tak samo się czuł. Przemył twarz ciepłą, a następnie zimną wodą ignorując pieczenie, następnie delikatnie wysuszył skórkę ręcznikiem. Gdy skończył odwiesił zakrwawiony ręcznik na wieszak i rozebrał brudy mundur. Rzucił ubrania w kąt i skierował się pod prysznic. Odkręcił kurek z zimną wodą i stanął bezpośrednio pod strumieniem, pozwalając zmyć z siebie wszystkie zmartwienia. Jednak poczucie winy zostało. Wyszedł spod prysznica kilka minut później i owinął się w czysty, duży, biały ręcznik dokładnie susząc mokre ciało. Wrócił do pokoju, podszedł do łóżka i zrzucił z siebie ręcznik. Następnie chwycił wcześniej przygotowane czyste rzeczy i się przebrał. Kiedy był już ubrany odwiesił ręcznik na wieszak w łazience i ponownie stanął przed lustrem. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie, następnie schylił się i wyciągnął plater z szafki spod umywalki. Opatrzył swoje rany, jednak nie przyniosło to pożądanego efektu i w zasadzie większość rozcięć została bez opatrunku. Gdy skończył wrócił powrotem do pokoju, usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się. Nadal nie potrafił zapomnieć o Elizabeth. Ich wspólne chwile, te dobre oraz te złe wracały do niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Do tego jeszcze dzisiejsze wydarzenia. Musiał czymś się zająć, aby się uspokoić, nie myśleć. Chwycił znajdujący się na szafce obok laptop. „Mam do napisania kilka zaległych raportów. Może praca oderwie moje myśli od niej." Powiedział do siebie i włączył komputer. Chwilę później zajmował się robotą papierkową.

* * *

Teyla była nadal naburmuszona na Ronona i Rodney'a. Wiedziała, że dr McKay i tak dowiedziałby się o całej sytuacji, ale nie mogła tego zrozumieć, jak Ronon mógł namówić go na, no cóż nazwijmy to po imieniu, napad na pułkownika. Atmosfera w pustym korytarzu przed ambulatorium, który służył za poczekalnie byłą napięta, nawet kiedy dołączył do nich major Lorne. W gruncie rzeczy cieszyła się, że Evan wyszedł z więzienia, cieszyła się nawet, z czego nie była dumna, że John dostał swoja nauczkę, jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal była zła na przyjaciół. „Nie powinni byli tego robić. John jest ich dowódcą, teraz SGA-1 nie będzie już takie jak kiedyś." Powiedział do siebie, przywołując ich rozmowę sprzed kilku minut.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciągnąłeś w to McKay'a.- Roźnie spojrzała na Ronona, który zazwyczaj był nieustraszony, teraz bał się nawet spojrzeć jej w oczy. Katem oka widział tylko jak przenosi swój wzrok na doktorka, który także miał opuszczoną głowę.- Myślałam, że oby dwoje macie więcej rozumu. Szczególnie ty, doktorze McKay. Owszem pułkownikowi należy się nauczka za to co uczynił, al. Mogliśmy z nim porozmawiać, gdy dr Weir poczuje się lepiej, a nie… Jak wy to sobie teraz wyobrażacie. Jesteśmy jedną drużyną. Musimy sobie ufać, inaczej poniesiemy klęskę. Zginiemy. Nie możemy tkwić w konflikcie.

-Sheppard dostał to co mu się należało. Dotarło do niego to o co nam chodziło. Poza tym uwolnił majora.- odparł w końcu Ronon. Teyla przewróciła tylko oczami i spojrzała na siedzącego w kacie Lorne'a, który wyglądał na dość zaniepokojonego sytuacją w środku ambulatorium.

-Dobrze wiecie o co mi chodzi!- krzyknęła. Wtedy drzwi ambulatorium otworzyły się i wyszedł z nich Carson. Kobieta mimo, iż stała tyłem do niego od razu wyczuła jego obecność i z wymuszonym uśmiechem na twarzy obróciła się.- Jak się czuje dr Weir?

-Jej stan fizyczny jest dobry. Gorączka spadła, rana została oczyszczona i ponownie zaszyta. Lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu, którego doświadczyła także nie jest zagrożeniem. Podłączyłem ją pod kroplówkę witaminową i oczyściłem organizm z tabletek. Miała bardzo dużo szczęścia, ponownie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

-Jest przytomna? Możemy ją zobaczyć?- zapytał major. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się kiedy tylko przekonał się, że jej życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo.

-Aye… mój drogi, mogę wyleczyć jej rany, ale nie złamane serce. Kiedy tylko skończyliśmy operacje obudziliśmy ją, ale niestety. Stan dr Weir jest stabilny, ale zapadła w śpiączkę, po raz kolejny, jeśli mogę dodać. Nie jestem psychologiem, ale z tego co mogę wam powiedzieć, jej stan psychiczny jest w rozsypce.- spojrzał na nich.- Możemy teraz tylko czekać, aż będzie chciała się obudzić. W tym czasie powinniśmy jej w tym pomóc, robić co tylko w naszej mocy.

-Jak?- spytała Athosianka.

-Mówicie do niej. Zapewniajcie, że jesteście tu dla niej, że nie jest sama.- odparł doktor, a gdy zobaczył pytające spojrzenia zgromadzonych, odsapnął tylko i kontynuował.- Słuch traci się na końcu i najwcześniej odzyskuje.

Beckett skierował się do swojego biura, jak tylko dał i zielone światło do odwiedzin. Zanim jednak tam dotarł usłyszał za sobą głos McKay'a. Carson obrócił się i grzecznie zapytał o co chodzi.

-Powinieneś złożyć wizytę Sheppardowi. Przydałoby mu się kilka opatrunków.- odparł. Szkot założył ręce na piersi. Rodney wiedział, że musi mu wyjaśnić resztę.- Ronon trochę go… no…

-Pobiliście go? Rodney! Pułkownik skrzywdził Elizabeth, ale to nie upoważnia was do tego co zrobiliście. Elizabeth nigdy by wam na to nie pozwoliła.

-Wiem! Ale nie musi się o niczym dowiedzieć, a jemu się należało! I nie, nie zaprzeczaj, bo wiem, że mam rację!- wyrzucił, a następnie skierował się do reszty swojej drużyny i Lorne'a . Carson stał jeszcze przez chwilkę i wpatrywał się w odchodzącego geniusza. Pokręcił głową, a następnie wrócił do biura po apteczkę i udał się w kierunku kwater pułkownika.

* * *

Carson stanął pod jego kwaterą chwilę później, przyłożył dłoń do kryształów kontrolnych w geście pukania. Odczekał chwilę, kiedy jednak pułkownik nie otworzył drzwi, ponowił próbę informując go, że to on. Tym razem drzwi się otworzyły. Carson wszedł do środka i zobaczył poobijanego Johna z odrywającymi się opatrunkami domowej roboty, siedzącego na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach. Na widok lekarza opuścił głowę, a jak tylko drzwi się zamknęły cicho zapytał o stan szefowej. Doktor podszedł do niego i otworzył apteczkę, następnie zaczął ściągać opatrunki i zastępować je szwami, gdzie było to potrzebne.

-Dlaczego mi nie powiedziała?- wyszeptał, kiedy Carson zakończył nakładanie opatrunków.

-Słucham?

-O dziecku. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziała o dziecku?- wymamrotał. Carson westchnął i spojrzał na pułkownika.

-Chciała, uwierz mi. Jak się dowiedziała, była szczęśliwa, mimo iż maiła wątpliwości…- urwał.

-Wątpliwości?- John uniósł prawą brew, a następnie wstał z łóżka i podążył do okna.

-… czy chcesz tego dziecka. Pułkowniku powiedzmy sobie prawdę, nie byliście w żadnym związku. Ona dowodzi ekspedycją, ty jesteś najwyższy stopniem. Zwiedzasz inne planety, poznajesz piękne kobiety i…

-Ja ją kocham! Kocham!- ściszył głos, kiedy zobaczył spojrzenie Szkota. Nie musiał nawet pytać o co mu chodziło. Wiedział. Gdybyś ją kochał, to byś jej nie skrzywdził.- I żałuję tego co zrobiłem, gdybym… gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć czas.

-Ale nie możesz. Elizabeth wyjdzie z tego, pomożemy jej, ty jej pomożesz.

-Myślałem, że nie chcecie abym się do niej zbliżał, szczególnie po tym jak…

-Ona przeżywa teraz bardzo ciężki okres. I jeśli ktokolwiek może ją wyleczyć z jej załamanego serca, o właśnie ty, pułkowniku. Elizabeth cię kocha, gdybym nie był tego pewny nawet bym tutaj nie przyszedł. Nie wybaczę ci tego co jej uczyniłeś, ale zrobię wszystko, aby n jej twarzy po raz kolejny pojawił się uśmiech.- odparł doktor kierując się do wyjścia.

-Dziękuję Carson.

-Nie dziękuj mi. Spraw, aby się obudziła z uśmiechem na twarzy, aby była szczęśliwa. Zasługuje na to. To będzie dla mnie wystarczające podziękowanie.- z tymi słowami wyszedł kierując się do ambulatorium. John tylko obrócił się i spojrzał na alteriańskie słońce. Jego blask, który rozświetlał mury miasta pradawnych, przypomniało mu o pięknie i wyjątkowości Atlantydy oraz jedynej osoby, która czyniła to miejsce jego domem. Elizabeth. Elizabeth Weir.

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Kiedy Carson wrócił do ambulatorium odłożył swoje 'narzędzia lekarskie' na biurko i umył ręce, następnie udał się do wyodrębnionego pomieszczania, gdzie leżała Elizabeth. Gdy wszedł do środka zauważył, że przy łóżku siedział Lorne i trzymał ją za rękę. Podszedł do nich, położył swoja rękę na ramieniu majora, na co ten się odwrócił i spojrzał na lekarza.

-Gdzie jest reszta?- zapytał Beckett.

-Podzieliliśmy się na zmiany. Teyla i McKay zajmują się miastem, a Ronon poszedł na sparing z nowymi rekrutami. Ja wziąłem pierwszą zmianę. – zmilkł i skupił swoją uwagę na delikatnym głaskaniu ręki ukochanej.- Byłeś u pułkownika, prawda?

-Tak. Ronon nieźle go posiniaczył. Nie popieram jednak przemocy, to nie jest rozwiązanie, mimo iż należało mu się, za to co zrobił 'Liz.- doktor spojrzał na majora, a następnie na najlepszą przyjaciółkę, która leżała w jego ambulatorium podłączona do aparatów podtrzymujących życie.- Wyjdzie z tego, mój drogi. Nie martw się tak. Będzie dobrze.

Carson odszedł zostawiając majora sam na sam z nieprzytomną kobietą. Lorne uścisnął jej dłoń i rozejrzał się po ambulatorium. Było puste.

-Nie wiem czy mnie słyszysz. Mam nadzieję, że jednak tak. Hm… jeśli nie, no cóż. W każdym bądź razie, chciałbym ci podziękować, za wszystko. Jesteś wspaniałą i piękną kobietą, mądrą i sprawiedliwą przywódczynią. Atlantyda nie może cię stracić. Ja nie mogę cię stracić, Elizabeth. Kocham cię i nie wiem co zrobię jeśli się nie obudzisz! Proszę walcz. – wyszeptał nie przestając trzymać jej dłoni.- Wiem, że to co się wydarzyło jest dla ciebie trudne. Dziecko, Sheppard, ale proszę cię. Tutaj są ludzie, którzy cię potrzebują, którzy cię kochają. Pomożemy ci, jak tylko będziemy mogli. Bez ciebie ta ekspedycja się rozpadnie. Elizabeth, proszę walcz. Walcz, kochanie.

* * *

Lorne pozostał przy jej boku przez kolejne kilka godzin. Po nim wizytę Elizabeth złożyła Teyla razem z Rononem. McKay przyszedł na samym końcu, kiedy praktycznie całe miasto kładło się do snu. Naukowiec usiadł na krześle zaraz przy łóżku przyjaciółki i położył sobie na kolanach tacę z kolacją.

-Wiesz Elizabeth w zasadzie to nie wiem co ma ci powiedzieć. Nie jestem dobry w tych rzeczach, ale Carson kazał nam do ciebie mówić.- chwila ciszy, podczas której Rodney przeżuł kawałek soczystego steku. Popił go wodą, a następnie kontynuował.- Jak już wiesz z moich akt jestem Kanadyjczykiem. Urodziłem się w Vancouver. Mam siostrę, z którą no powiedzmy nie dogaduje się najlepiej. Nie żebym tego nie chciał, lecz ona ma tendencje do podszywania się pod moją pracę. W dodatku jest samolubna i egocentryczna. Nadal nie mogę zrozumieć tego, że porzuciła karierę i dała się zapłodnić jakiemuś nauczycielowi. Ma ogromne ego. Ale wracając do mnie. Lubię koty. I jestem uczulony na cytryny. Jak się obudzisz powinnaś porozmawiać z kucharzem. Ostatnio wydaje mi się, że chce mnie otruć, we wszystkim co gotuje, mógłbym przysiądź, znajduje się cytryna. Musisz coś z tym zrobić, to jest niedopuszczalne…

-A ja myślałem, że posiadasz jednak trochę współczucia. Zamiast rozmawiać z nią, ty jej opowiadasz historię swojego życia. Brawo McKay!- naukowiec obrócił się i ujrzał opartego o ścianę Shepparda, który spoglądał na łóżko, gdzie leżała dr Weir.

-Co ty tutaj robisz? Mało ci wrażeń na dziś?- wycedził przez zęby i odkładając widelec sięgnął do radia.

-Wiesz nie musisz zaraz zwoływać Ronona i reszty. Spokojnie nic jej nie grozi, tobie także nie. Chciałem trochę z nią pobyć.- John zauważył groźne spojrzenie naukowca i westchnął.- Oczywiście, jeżeli mi można.

-Nie powinno cię tutaj być. Nie powinieneś stać teraz przede mną, to ty powinieneś leżeć na jej miejscu. Zdajesz sobie sprawę ile poświęciła dla tego miasta? Ile dobrego zrobiła? A ty co?

-McKay! Nie przyszedłem się tutaj kłócić! Chce po prostu pobyć z nią przez chwilę! Porozmawiać!

-Porozmawiać? Jak? Z nią się nie da rozmawiać! Ona jest nieprzytomna, w śpiączce! I to dzięki tobie!- wykrzyknął Rodney wstając i podchodząc do Johna.- McKay, zazwyczaj szalony naukowiec największy tchórz w galaktyce Pegaza, w tym momencie wyprostował się wysuwając swoja pierś do przodu. Gotów był bronić Elizabeth całym swoim życiem, mimo iż wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszej szansy przeciwko Sheppardowi. To jednak nie mógł pozwolić, aby jego najlepsza przyjaciółka znowu cierpiała. Po prostu nie mógł.

-Ok, rozumiem, ale to nie znaczy, że i tak nie chce z nią…

-Nie! Nie powinno cię tutaj być. Nie chce cię przy niej widzieć, już dość krzywdy wyrządziłeś…

-Panowie, proszę.- rozległ się bardzo cichy szept, jednak dwójka najlepszych kiedyś przyjaciół nie usłyszała go przez swoje krzyki.

-…Ty nic nie rozumiesz. Nie! Jesteś! Tutaj! Mile! Wracaj do Clarysy!- wycedził przez zęby Rodney nadal mierząc pułkownika wzrokiem.

-Dobrze wiesz, że ona nic dla mnie nie znaczyła. To była pomyłka. Dla mnie liczy się tylko…

-Och proszę, znowu zaczynasz! Myślisz, że ci uwierzę w tą gadkę o miłości? Gdybyś ja kochał, to by jej teraz tutaj nie było! A jest! Leży podłączona do aparatów podtrzymujących życie, PRZEZ CIEBIE!

-Kocham ją, nie ważne czy mi wierzysz czy nie. Wiem, że ją skrzywdziłem, ale chce to naprawić, czy proszę o wiele?

-Za wiele, nie uważasz!

-Chce to tylko naprawić. Myślisz, że mi nie zależy, aby stąd wyszła?- zapytał poirytowany John.

-Myślę, że…

-Panowie! Proszę!- ponownie rozległ się głos, tym razem trochę głośniej.

John i Rodney zamilkli, spojrzeli na siebie, a następnie w kierunku skąd dochodził. Potem znowu na siebie. Umilkli na dobre, stracili zdolność wypowiadania się. Byli oszołomieni, nie wiedzieli co zrobić.

-CARSON!- rozległ się potężny krzyk obydwóch panów, zdolny obudzić połowę miasta. Jednak na szczęście nie obudził, zamiast tego skutecznie przywołał lekko zaspanego lekarza.

Doktor Beckett, dość poirytowany tym, że Rodney i John mieli, nawet nadal mają ochotę się pozabijać w jego ambulatorium wkroczył do sali. Zbadał ich wzrokiem pytając o co chodzi, jednak nie odpowiedzieli. Wpatrywali się z otwartymi ustami w jednym kierunku. Carson pokręcił głową, a następnie spojrzał tam gdzie oni. Ujrzał leżącą na łóżku dr Weir, słabo uśmiechającą się w ich kierunku.

-O boże Elizabeth!- odparł po krótkiej chwili lekarz i szybko podszedł do jej łóżka. Odłączył ją z części aparatury, a następnie zaczął badać.

-Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, Carson.- kobieta uścisnęła delikatnie jego dłoń, kiedy ten podał jej kubek z wodą. Wypiła wszystko jednym ciągiem, a następnie podciągnęła się na łóżku do pozycji siedzącej, tyle na ile pozwalały jej na to siły.- Co… co się stało?

Doktor odpowiedział na jej pytanie, a następnie pobrał krew i wezwał pielęgniarkę. Po kilku drobnych badaniach opuścił pomieszczenie, praktyczne wyciągając Rodney'a za rękę. Zamknął drzwi. Elizabeth i John musieli ze sobą porozmawiać. Może i pułkownik skrzywdził jego przyjaciółkę, ale za bardzo się kochali, aby po prostu odpuścić. Powinni rozwiązać swoje problem i teraz była na to odpowiednia chwila.

* * *

John stał w tym samym miejscu przez cały czas. Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Włożył ręce do kieszeni i spojrzał w dół. W końcu się obudziła, w końcu się nawet uśmiechnęła. Od momentu wypadku nie rozmawiał z nią wcale. Praktycznie jak tylko na nią natrafił to łamał jej serce. Przeklną się za to w myślach. Za bardzo ją kochał, aby ją ranić. Jednak prawda była taka, że ją zranił i to dogłębnie. Pułkownik nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić podszedł do okna. Spojrzał na ocean. „Elizabeth go uwielbiała, kiedyś wspominała mi że nie potrafiła bez niego zasnąć. W dodatku tyle razy znajdowałem ją w środku nocy na 'naszym' balkonie, wpatrującą się w wodę i gwiazdy." Odwrócił się i zauważył, że dr Weir mu się przygląda. Westchnął i wyciągając ręce z kieszeni podszedł do jej łóżka. Usiadł na jego krańcu i spojrzał w jej zielone oczy. Chwycił jej dłoń, uniósł do ust i pocałował.

-'Liz'beth!- zbliżył się do ukochanej, następnie delikatnie przysunął ją do siebie i mocno do siebie przytulił.- Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Byłem kretynem, gdybym tylko wiedział… Boże, nigdy bym cie nie zostawił, ciebie ani dziecka. Zawsze chciałem być ojcem! Przepraszam, przepraszam za wszystko. Że cię zostawiłem, za Clarysę. To wszystko moja wina, zabiłem nawet nasze dziecko. Nie zasługuje na ciebie. Wiem, że nigdy mi nie wybaczysz, ale proszę cię pozwól mi jakoś naprawić krzywdy jakie ci wyrządziłem.

-John.- wyszeptała, odrywając się od niego. Gdy spojrzała mu w oczy, ujrzała w nich łzy. Prawdziwe łzy. Dotknęła ręką jego policzka, a on momentalnie zamknął jej dłoń w swojej.- Już dawno ci wybaczyłam. Nie mogłabym żyć z myślą, że nie wytłumaczyliśmy sobie wszystkiego.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej i pocałował jej powieki oraz kącik jej ust.

-John? Czy to co powiedziałeś Rodney'owi, czy… czy to prawda? Czy ty naprawdę…?- zapytała niepewnie. Nie widziała jakiej odpowiedzi się spodziewać.

-Tak to prawda, Elizabeth. Kocham cię! Tylko ciebie!

-Ja też cię kocham, całym moim sercem. I przepraszam, za wszystko, za to że ci nie powiedziałam, za to, że… za to, że… że je straciłam… przepraszam.

-Nie masz za co przepraszać, kochanie. To nie była twoja wina.- pocałował ją w czoło, a następnie ponownie przytulił.- Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest. Masz dożywotni zakaz przechodzenia przez wrota, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę prawda? Nie mogę cię ponownie stracić!

-Nie stracisz. Zawsze będę twoja, nie ważne co się stanie. Kocham cię. Zbyt długo to ukrywałam, ale teraz mam zamiar się tym cieszyć, John.- odparła uśmiechając się.

Elizabeth położyła swoja dłoń na jego policzku. Przeszedł go znajomy przypływ ciepła. Ten, który potrafiła obudzić w nim tylko ona. Następnie zamknęła odstęp między nimi, delikatnie muskając jego usta. Zanim zdążyła się od niego oderwać, pułkownik odpowiedział czułym całusem. Z początku niewinny, przerodził się w bardziej zmysłowy i namiętny. Pocałunek, który wreszcie przypieczętował ich miłość. Na zawsze.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
